Synchonicity: Of love and Luxuria
by RightMirrorMusic
Summary: Based on the song "Synchonicity" Rin is one of the dragon divas meant to tame the dragon: Hatsune Miku.- Miku, certain that Rin is the reincarnation of her intended human mate Lynne does all to get her back. Hoping to reclaim the girl before her brother attempts to free her. Rated for death, (Mostly) one-sided Yuri, and sexual suggestiveness. Miku x Rin
1. Prologue: Innocent as a human

**Synchronicity: Of love and Luxuria**

Being new here it took me a lot of courage to even sign up in a place like this, and even more to begin writing a story which might and probably will contain some quite graphical yuri eventually. Luxuria also means lust. Some of the characters names have been altered slightly, mostly temporarely. And while the first chapter includes Mikuo, Miku is the main focus of the story. This is not MikuoxRin (despite the first chapter hinting to it) It's MikuxRin, reaching that part will take some time though!

This story is (In some places more loosely than others) based on the currently incomplete Synchronicity trilogy by Kumagai, Hitoshizuku and Suzunosuke, but I tried to mix in things that the story did not cover. As well as adding some things that have been left up to our own guesses in what's out thus far. It will currently be rated T for death and other sad themes but this will go up later when the.. more in-depth romance bits get added. This is not just a re-write of the original story which I did not read.

I also plan to put direct or indirect references to Mothy's story of evil. That said, the first story is actually set quite a number of years before Synchronicity. And Rin won't appear here yet... Or, will she?

* * *

**Prologue: Innocent as a human**

* * *

"H.. Hey! Stupid! Idiot!"  
While the words would have sounded rude, the soft, cute voice which exclaimed them did not convey any anger or unfriendliness at all. The "insult" was followed by sweet giggles mixed with a much rougher chuckle coming from a different source.

"If you're going to keep flying like this I'm gonna fall off, you big dope!"

The little blonde girl tightened the grip on the enormous scaled creature she was seated on, a broad smile on her face as they soared through one cloud after another. Her clothes were completely drenched from flying through the fluffy whites of condensed water over and over but she did not appear to care at all.

Her small hands were clenched into tight fists as she held on to the large drake's teal blue manes. The dragon himself did not seem to mind this in the least, enjoying the company of his "passenger" greatly. It was with his little girl, this human child that he felt at peace. Despite her size, she had not once been scared of his kind, no.. Quite the opposite really..

Every day she would come to his den armed with a bow and arrows and help him hunt for food for himself and his baby sister. She'd also provide him with whatever other useful stuff she could smuggle out of the village.

Not a lot of villagers knew of the girl's daily activities but the ones that did were quick to brand her as a witch for consorting with his kind. The only reason the people did not hunt her down yet is because most people in her home town loved her too much to believe the rumours that were spread.

"This is AMAZIIIING!"  
She sang happily as she arced her back to be able to get a better look at the beautiful, dreamily blue horizon, she was certain no human being had ever been granted such a wonderful sight as she had, being as scared of dragons as they were, not many would be able to ride one. Besides, he and her sister were the only two dragons known to be left alive in this era.

"I'm glad you like it, I wanted to do something in return for all you did for us."

The dragon stated in his low but warm voice as he scanned the ground below them, before beginning his slow descend towards the earth again.

Passing through another small cloud which the girl on his back had not seen yet, the cold damp catching her by surprise and causing her to let out a small, adorable squeak, something which made the towering creature laugh heartily. It was a low rumbling sound, but pleasant and friendly nonetheless.

"I apologize for the way the people that saw you with us the other day responded. We hope that we don't get in the way of Lynne-chan's happiness."

The response was a light laugh and the bop of a tiny fist on the back of the dragon's head, or as close as she could reach from her position on his back.

"Idiot! I am happy when I am with Mikuo-san and Miku-chan." She told as she braced herself for the landing.

As soon as the dragon touched the ground she got ready to slide off his back, only to lose her balance as the creature's body began to twist and shift. It happened so fast, bones moved, shrank and skin twitched to shape around the reformed bone structure, no matter how many times she'd seen it, it still looked as painful, despite having been told that you could not really feel the transformation.

Within a few seconds the dragon was gone. And in it's place stood a tall, lean, and rather handsome aquamarine haired man that was now holding the petite blonde in his arms, bridal style. This made the small girl blush in realization as she pushed against the boy's chest, struggled a bit and hit his head with her small fists till he was forced to let go of her.

"No matter how many times I see it, I can't get used to it. A large fluffy, scaly cuddle-beast at one point, but the next you're a perverted man like all the others!" She joked, sticking out her tongue at Mikuo before turning around into the direction she knew the two dragons had their den.

The man grinning widely as he stroked the bump that formed on back of his head, he got told off again, she was small but hit so hard, and he did not even do anything this time!

Regardless, this was one thing he liked about her, she was lively and positive. The living proof that there were nice people left in the world, and girls that valued the purity of their hearts and their body still.

"How rude, and to think I was planning to make you my mate." He said as he walked after her, she had already reached the entrance of the cavern that the two, and occasionally, her, had made their home over the last few weeks since they met.

The girl flashed him a warm smile and a knowing wink. She knew all about Mikuo's plans, and eventually she would probably accept his request. She pushed at the shrubs and vines which hid the opening of the cave from the outside and slipped through them with ease, into the place that had been a second home to her for. . . A month? Two? Maybe more. . .

By the time Mikuo had entered the cave as well, the girl was already laying cuddled up against the other inhabitant of their home. Another dragon which looked like a miniature version of Mikuo in his dragon form. Well, Miniature. . . She was still about six feet head to tail if she were to stretch, but that was very small for a dragon. Then again she only was a year and a half old.

The girl's hand was currently running a slow, lazy path over the young dragon girl's back, her nimble fingers ruffling her long cerulean manes, the same colour as Mikuo's, idly as her other hand patted her cute sleeping face.

"She looks so adorable when she sleeps, it's hard to believe she'll become as huge as you. . ." Lynne stated. "I wonder what her human form would look like when she learns to shift."

She looked from Miku, to her brother, and around their home. The cave they lived in was quite large, it could easily fit four dragons the size of Mikuo's dragon form next to each other. The walls were made out of smooth rock, clearly formed by a flowing water which once ran over them. The floor plain brown dirt, covered in a soft moss that made for a quite comfy surface. A pile of smouldering wood was stacked next to the pair which showed that Lynne had recently made a bonfire to warm the cavern.

As Lynne caressed the little dragon girl, her eyes were filled with adoration, large, sparkling. . . Innocent. . .Those blue orbs were the portal to a soul so pure that no million of reincarnations could ever tarnish it. And that was what had attracted the dragon to her.

They were of completely different species but already she treated him and his sister better than even most of his own kind had ever done before the dragon hunts, which cost the life of thousands. . . No, millions of humans. . . And left him and his sister as the sole survivors of the draconic race.

Yet this girl.. She was untouched by all this hatred. Free of prejudices, and probably the last chance to bring the dragon race back to this world.

"I think I would love to.." She suddenly spoke. Her eyes still on the small dragon girl she was caressing, a soft rumbling, much like a kitten's purring had began to rise from the little dragoness making her smile grow.

"The three of us, You... Me.. and Miku-chan.. forever.. I like that idea." She said with a warm smile which caused the dragon's heart to flutter and beat all the way in his throat. She said yes?

His happiness was short lived though, as he was so absorbed in his dreams of the bright future that lay ahead of them that he did not notice the sound and scent that fouled the air..

An intruder in their den, the clicking of an arrow being notched onto an oakwood crossbow as the intruder took aim at the small dragon, intending to at least get rid of one more of that "overgrown vermin" The bolt was released and would have pierced the sleeping dragon girl's heart if not. . .

The loud, high-pitched, agonized cry of the human girl woke Mikuo from his musings, on the last moment she had taken note of the intruder and jumped in front of the sleeping drake. The large bolt jutting all the way through the girl's gut. She had shielded Miku. With her own body.

"LYNNE!" He shouted as he ran at her, his heart pounding as he grabbed the girl who was breathing weakly.

"Please... Stop." She begged the man that was already reaching for the second bolt in his quiver. Fully intending to finish the little monstrosity she was guarding in the next shot.

"Whatye be sayin' witch? Ye be protectin' de last livin' dragon, feedin' her an' ya think I'd let any of ye three live? Ah'll keel her an' take 'er head as a trophy, an' be de hero o' town! No traitorous wench like ya, is gonna stop me.." His rough voice rumbled.

He had not noticed Mikuo's eyes lighting up, or his body beginning to twitch as his transformation began to set in. How dare this trash harm his intended mate.. And threaten his sister?

"Ye' got de other villagers under yer spell pretty good missy, they all love ye'. . . No one suspects one as 'pure' as ye.. Well Ah know betta'!" He took aim but was startled when suddenly Mikuo's body gave a jerk.

As he turned towards the male his shape was twisted into a grotesque mass of flesh and scales, soon to leave behind his no longer human form, that of an adult dragon. The man trembled in fear and dropped his crossbow bolt to the ground in shock, his eyes wide as he gave a scream.

"Ye.. YE GIDDAMN MONSTER!" He yelled as he tried to turn and run. Spraining his ankle in the process and falling to the ground, he covered his head with his hands as the dragon lunged for him, his huge jaws filled with rows of razor sharp teeth wide open, he was going to die!

"DON'T!" Came Lynne's anguished voice, that beautiful, angelic voice that sang him and his sister the lullabies that always soothed them and made them forget that pain of losing their family.. Now strained with pain. The scent of death was all over her.

"WHY?" He answered harsher than he'd intended as his large head turned towards the injured girl.

"He tried to kill you, to kill Miku, why can't I give this man the pain and death he deserves?!" He asked before looking back at his shaking prey. He was trembling, and judging from the stink and the dark patch in the front of his trousers he had wet himself.

"Pathetic.." He sneered.

"No! If.. If you kill him... You'll... Be just as bad as him!" She said, trying to catch her breath.

Mikuo paused at this and eyed the man with distaste. Before snorting, a puff of smoke waving over the quivering human. "You heard her, wretch, be grateful, I'd not have spared your life if not for her, now run if you value it!... While I can resist the urge to turn you into charcoal."

The man nodded, tears in his eyes as he picked himself up and bolted through the vine covers to freedom. A few more seconds did Mikuo look at the cave exit before he turned back towards the two girls.

Miku had awoken from her slumber and had opened her eyes to see her friend hurt, she let out a frightened wail as she looked at Lynne's frail body, blood forming a clear crimson pool below her. Lynne was doing her best to calm her by caressing her head gently.

Mikuo wasted no time, the sickening sound of crunching bones echoing through the cave as he settled back into his humanoid form and crouched next to the young girl.

"Lynne... we have to get you to a doctor." He whispered in a worried tone as he tried to carefully pull the arrow from the wound, only to be stopped by Lynne's rapidly cooling hand on his.

"The moment... you pull that out.. I will bleed to death.." She told him as the looked him in the eyes.

"Darling.. I'm done for.." She told him as she pressed the hand not currently stroking Miku's head over Mikuo's cheek, opening her mouth before beginning to hum a slow, soft tune. She wanted to do this just once more, to sing to her friends, the sweet little girl she considered a sister, and the man that could have been her mate.

"I don't want to sing a tearjerker song, I mean it please, at this moment, Let me sing with you, I wanna sing heart-warming songs with you yet ..." She paused. Her vision was hazy, but she was putting all her effort into her song. And as expected, she sounded like an angel.

She smiled when Mikuo placed her hand upon hers, he was trying to act tough for her, but tears were hidden in the corners of his eyes. The little Miku no longer knew what was going on, if Lynne was hurt, why would she sing? She was too young to understand, but the song calmed her.

"I dedicate a farewell song to you, Before I depart this life I wanna tell you.. Thank.. you.. " She finished, before placing a chaste kiss on Mikuo's cheek, as her eyes closed completely and her body went limp. It was only then that Miku truly began to cry, and Mikuo allowed his tears to flow freely.

"Lynne-chan. . ." He mumbled as he hugged her body close. "Rest well, I love you. . . We, love you." He told her as he held her lifeless form. The little Miku nuzzling into her, trying to get her to move. But her friend would never move again.

-  
**Meanwhile in town.**

Life went on as it always had, peace and unity had followed the years of the dragon hunts, simply because it had left every nation in a weakened state that made them unable to wage war on one another. Now people had to work together to rebuild. And a calm was all that remained. At least until. . .

"Horrible, ah got terrible news! Lynne! It be aboot Lynne-chan!" A frightened hunter shouted as he burst into town.

The major, a grey haired, slightly wrinkly man of in his late seventies got up from his chair and took a tug from his pipe before raising his walking cane into the air to wave the man over. It took a while, but after catching his breath he finally did calm down.

"Explain to me what happened.. Quietly." He spoke in a calm tone as he waited patiently. The answer made his pipe drop to the ground as his jaw fell open.

"Dragon... A dragon killed.. Kagamine Lynne! Ah saw it with me own eyes!"

It was this line that started the second dragon hunt. Although Lynne's body was never found, the hunter that led them to the abandoned dragon den proved the world one thing. At least one dragon.. still lived.

And the hunter made sure one would ever know that the ones they were chasing, were not the young girl's murderers at all. The smirk on the gruff hunters face was the proof, that there was no more justice left in this world.

* * *

**Prologue end**

* * *

That was the prologue of this story. In the next, we'll be getting closer to the place where Synchronicity starts. Yes, as you may have noticed, Lynne is indeed Rin, or rather one of her former incarnations, poor girl is always doomed to die. The song Rin sang as her farewell song was of course her song "Proof of life"

Pretty please... Leave a review!


	2. Chapter 1: Threatened with extinction

**Synchronicity: Of love and Luxuria**

So Here is chapter 1, after a long long prologue, my first chapter hasn't got any response yet and I wonder if my writing is that abysmally bad, or if I just don't have any originality to it at all, I thought that I'd wanted something different as half the Miku/Rin paired stories are based on Alluring secret.

I'll just have to see, and wait, one day of not having reviews should not be a reason for despair. Although I really, Really would like to know what people think.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Threatened with Extinction**

* * *

A few years had passed since the death of Lynne Kagamine. And Miku and Mikuo had been left to travel alone after finding out their den had once again been invaded by humans, and the body of their friend and beloved had gone missing.

There was nothing left to bind them to that place. Besides, they knew, that the humans were now aware of their existence. And that they were hunted once again.

"Brother! Are you alright?"

The worried voice of a young woman reached the ears of the slightly wounded drake as he reverted to his more human form. Discarding the small metal ball that had been fired at him as he watched the retreating forms of yet another bunch of bounty hunters.

Humans were getting more inventive by the day, first they started using magic which had been limited to the dragons and feyfolk before, and then the ones that were unable to master the arcane began using these weird sticks that fired solid iron balls.

"I'm fine." He responded dryly. In reality, he really had not been fine for years, ever since.. she.. passed away, murdered by the very race that was hunting him and his sister now. Her own kind.

"Hmmpf!" Came the response of his companion. "You'd be in a better shape right now if you just killed them, they are trying to take our lives, can't we defend ourselves likewise?" She muttered, a small frown on her face.

The girl that was talking him down bore a striking resemblance to him, she was a bit shorter and of course a little more feminine, but he himself did not look very masculine to begin with. If he'd grow his hair out and wore it in the same twin tails as her. . . and was the same size as her, they'd probably pass for twin sisters.

"I would never be able to face her if I started killing humans, like the wild beast they take me for." He told her as he wrapped his green cloak more closely around himself.

"Her again..." Miku sighed as she walked up next to her older brother, looking down the hill, over the village that the bounty hunters that had attacked them before came from.

The only reason they came all this way was because it was where they had met Lynne, and they had wanted to pay their respects at her grave. Even Miku, who detested humans as a whole could not deny to feel some sort of calm whenever her name was mentioned.

She was too young back then to remember her clearly. But she knew that this girl had been special to her too.

"Shouldn't I wear a cloak or something the like too?" She asked while she looked at the figure of her brother as he pulled the hood over his head. He shook his head no as he began to walk down the path leading towards their destination.

"They don't know you, you should be fine the way you're dressed." She looked fine indeed.

Her long black dress was fit for royalty, and the purple and black ribbons that tied her long hair in those twin tails made her look as cute as she was deadly. Both her high black stockings and the hem of her dress had aqua coloured trims which matched her hair. And her equally black long gloves gave her a sort of unearthly elegance. It was pretty, but while it did not immediately shout "dragon!" she would definitely stand out.

She quickly matched her brother's pace as she followed him closely towards the cemetery where they knew the villagers had made a grave for the girl they had been so fond of, an empty grave they both knew, The hunter that had killed her had disposed of her body when the two dragons were out, to hide the evidence that would point to their innocence.

Still, it was as close as they could come to her now. Something that pained them.

"What was she like?" Miku asked as she hugged the flower bouquet that she had picked to place onto her grave. For a moment she would swear she heard her brother chuckle, something he'd not done much since Lynne's death.

"She loved you.. you know?" He spoke softly as he sniffed the little flower he held, a daisy. Lynne used to love those, always wearing one in her hair. And like her, they represented purity.

"When we'd just met she used to say you were the only reason she was willing to endure my presence." There was a slightly cheerful tone to his voice, something Miku had missed.

"I'd fallen in love with her from the start, but even while she accepted my feelings she always warned me that if you'd end up as pretty as you were cute she'd elope with you. A joke of course! I don't know how she'd ever been able to think of my crazy sister as cute!" He'd say with another chuckle. Miku in turn blushed at these words.

"I.. Idiot.. Like I'd ever want to be with a human anyway!" She said as she hid her face. Much to the humour of her brother who wrapped an arm around her as they walked.

Already the pink sakura trees that surrounded the graveyard greeted their eyes, and Mikuo his mood sank a little as he remembered, she was no longer around. . .

A few seconds later they stood before the large iron gates that led to the graveyard. He took a deep breath before pushing them open, letting his sister pass first before following suite. Her grave was the second, fourth row on the left. Right next to her grandmother's, it was a small stone but it was taken care of quite well.

Miku placed down the bouquet of wildflowers and sat down on her knees, her hands tracing over the text that was engraved in the grey marble.

"_Rest in peace: Kagamine Lynne_

_We will always be grateful that the Gods sent us a little angel, but they took you back home too soon, you will be missed greatly."_

A solemn tear dripped down Miku's cheek. And she did not notice her brother as he lay the little daisy atop the headstone, kneeling down so he could stroke her sister's tears away with one finger.

"She truly was an angel." He said even as she looked away, drying the rest of her tears herself and acting as if she wasn't sad as all, biting her bottom lip.

"It's okay to cry." He comforted her, causing her to look up. The little kid, he was crying way harder than her! She smiled a little, allowing her tears to flow freely. She might not remember the time she spent with the girl, but her heart did.

"As if... as If I'd cry over a stupid human." She sobbed slightly. Drawing another chuckle from his brother. He knew as a fact, that Miku loved the girl at least as much, but if she'd admit to doing so that would only hurt her more.

"Ah knew ye'd return 'ere eventually!" A familiar voice sounded behind the two. Followed by a bunch of others.

"Are they dragons. . .?"

"They look human.." Two of the people spoke with distrust in their voices.

"Aye, they may not look like it, but ah 'ave seen dem with me very eyes, don' let dere looks deceive ye. I bet dey are just here because they want to take a last piss on de dead girl's grave. As if eatin' 'er wasn't enough!" Mikuo was raging inside, how dare this pompous piece of crap? He'd never do anything like that to her.

"Ah an dat wasn't all, before devourin' 'er he'd rape 'er, not dat she minded really, little nympho was practically beggin' for it!" Mikuo was seething. Miku her turquoise polished nails dug themselves into her palm as she too was holding back her anger, she could not blow their cover.

The villagers were looking at eachother in suspicion beginning to to doubt this man more and more, he appeared crazy in any aspect, and hearing him talk like that over the townsfolk's beloved diva was going too far.

Barely anyone noticed as a pair of cloaked figures were pushing their way through the crowd which had by now began to mumble among themselves.. Perhaps they should just forget what this lunatic said, maybe there were no dragons. But even as they teached to quiet his blabbering this man was not done yet. He had a point to prove!

"Ah, yes, de last few weeks of 'er life were filled with sin, she must 'ave been scared at first, forced ta be stealin' food from 'er own friends an' family for the sake o' ye rotten beasts but she would get ta look forward to a nice nite o rough, sweaty, fuc-"

At that point Mikuo snapped. That was the last coming out of this bastard's filthy mouth, his eyes were glowing red as he grabbed the man by his throat. Lifting him up like a puppet as his arm began to morph into a large, brown, scaled claw that slowly tightened on his windpipe.

"Don't you.. Dare.. Talking about Lynne like that! Trash like you doesn't even deserve to live on the same planet as her." He growled as his entire body shook with uncontrollable rage. Kill him, just once. . . He had to kill just once and he would go back to being peaceful, this despicable vermin deserved death.

"She was wrong, I should have murdered you the day I first saw you." He added as he stared into the eyes of the scum that had killed his beloved. The only being that had ever cared about him and his sister. And now he dared to insult her, talk as if he'd be able to do something that despicable to the innocent, pure diva.

"It's true.." One of the villagers said.

"A monster!" Another added, covering his mouth with one hand.

"No, it's a dragon, he was right! That madman was telling the truth, he's the one that killed our Lynne!"

Mikuo turned his head, he'd lost himself to his fury, and hearing someone refer to HIS Lynne as theirs was enough to make him roar, let alone the fact he was once again accused for his beloveds death! They had no idea how much Miku and him had grieved over her demise.

Anger was never a good guide, though. And he soon came to regret it. A second later the sound of a sharp, metallic clash, and the ripping of skin was heard, he twitched and released the trash of a man he was holding. What just happened? He could not speak, blood seeped into his clothes from his neck. And then, his head tumbled off his torso before he collapsed.

One of the cloaked figures removed his hood as he lowered his bloodied sword. It was a tall man with short hair, pink of all colours, cold blue eyes focussed Mikuo's body as it fell to the floor. His lips in a straight line as he looked down at it. Almost as if wondering if the one he'd cut down was really the one he should have attacked.

"Let justice be served." He spoke softly as he looked at the deformed body of the unholy creature. Before turning his head towards the gasping hunter. His eyes narrowed, an angry scowl on his face. While he'd led them to a being that proved a danger to his empire, he wondered if this man was truly sincere. He'd need to interrogate him after he'd been treated. The girl.. Oh yes, she was probably a dragon too. Perhaps she could tell him the other side of the story. . . If she was willing to cooperate after what he'd just done. Perhaps he too acted too rashly.

"Lord Luke!" A group of farmers that had grabbed their pitchforks to help fight the dragon called out in surprise. Everyone took a deep bow when they realized who had been among them, Prince Luke Megurine himself. The prince still was at a loss for words.. Had he messed up? Were his actions before, truly those of justice?

The man nodded at being addressed and offered the people a curt smile, completely forgetting about the other woman that was with the drake he'd just slain. A loud roar echoed through the air as the girl transformed before their very eyes. The ground seemed to quake as she did.

"JUSTICE?!" In the place of the woman that had before not been much taller than five and a half feet high, now stood a towering creature the size of at least six grown men stacked on top of one another. Seething with unhidden rage.

"Disgusting humans.. You... YOU killed my brother! First my sister and now him?! You will pay.. you hear me?! YOU WILL PAY!" She roared as she put her words into action, her huge claw lashed out, tackling the prince to the floor. A murderer, nothing but a murderer this man was!

Luke's bones were crunching audibly under the weight of the dragon's arm. Her free claw swiped at the other people that got too close to her, swatting them away like flies as her sharp talon continued to increase the pressure on the man's chest, slowly squeezing the life out of him. Her eyes scanned the ground for the rat that had betrayed them, after they'd so graciously spared his life despite him taking something so important from them.

She found him gasping for breath, blood and spittle flying from his mouth as he coughed. Clearly her brother had crushed his trachea. And as much as he deserved a slow painful death, she could not stand his presence any longer.

"Filth. . ." She took a deep breath before breathing out, a jet of blue flames bursting from her maw, engulfing the two men completely.

At first, Luke had tried to cleave his way out of his position despite his pain, but the dragon's skin was as hard as a rock. Eventually he gave in, accepting this as his punishment for his hasty decision. The pink haired man had some dignity, he died bravely. But the other rat, he went down screaming, squealing like the pig he was, as his skin got scorched off his bones. This satisfied the dragon-lady to some extend.

But no matter what she did, the lives of her brother, and her would-be sister would not be returned to her. . . She knew that. She closed her eyes for a moment, inwardly apologizing to her brother, and to Lynne. . .

She knew neither of them had wanted her to become a monster. But if there was not a shred of justice, she'd have to make her own. Without another sound she took a hold of her brother's dismembered body and his head with both claws. She spread her large leathery wings, and, with a last look at the town took off into the air.

Her deed was done. There was no need for anyone else to get involved.

It was not long after Miku had left that the villagers she had knocked out began to regain consciousness.

The other of the two cloaked figures was the first to wake from the concussion caused by being smacked straight into a wall by the dragoness. And she quickly threw off her cloak when the sight of the prince's charred remains caught her eye.

"Luke!, BROTHER!" She cried, her long pink hair waving slightly as she tried to shake him up. The young Pythoness, Megurine Luka, was overcome with grief, dead.. her brother died.. She could not believe it. She looked up at the sky, watching the dragon fly over the distant hill before disappearing.

"I'll get you for this... Monster.." She hissed. "Death is not good enough for you.. You'll spend eternity as a slave. You deserve no more."

Her brother would be avenged.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Finished**

* * *

. Yes, that was rather morbid wasn't it? Fist Rin, then Mikuo, then Luke. I feel like I am probably killing off too many characters. But I wanted to make clear that I don't intend to make any of the characters, (the only exception probably being the retarded hunter) truly evil, They all have their reason to fight.

I hope I did not scare anyone off, Since I don't have many readers in the first place.. I will try to be good from now on, if you'd just give me a few reviews, I don't like having to beg! But I really don't know what I am doing.. A little help for little me?


	3. Chapter 2: Project diva

**Synchronicity: Of love and Luxuria**

Shall I share a secret with you? I actually had the last chapter done already before the two day queue was over, but first I wanted to know if people would truly want to read my story in the first place. Considering the lack of traffic, I still don't know. No one said they hated my story yet, but, no one said they liked it either.

Ehm, yes, back to the story! I don't know for sure yet, Since I write this with whatever inspiration enters my head at any given point but this chapter might have the first interaction between our beloved blonde and tealnette!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Project diva,**

* * *

"Honourless, despicable creatures. . ." The dragon rasped as her large claw ran over the makeshift grave. She could not believe that her brother had ever cared, or trusted such a useless species that only cared about their own goals.

Her gaze settled on the headstone she'd stolen from the cemetery, Lynne's headstone. She sighed sadly, in the village, despite the fact the grave was empty, she could somehow still feel her around. But here. . . Nothing.

She was different from other humans, no, in her eyes she wasn't even human. Humans were detestable. Not her. . . She was just Lynne. The pure fourteen year old girl that had given her those beautiful last weeks of her way too short, transient life.

"If you were alive now, would you still be here?" Her question was directed at the headstone, it was the only thing of her she had. But she was well aware she would not get any answers to her question. . .

"Would you have truly become my brother's mate? . . . Or. . . Mine?" The last was added in a mere whisper. She did not remember much about the girl. Yet. Reflecting on those thoughts made her feel at peace. And now she was alone they were all that kept her sane. All that made her feel loved. Her memories were precious to her.

Her head suddenly whirled up, she could swear she'd heard something. Did they find her hideout? Even if they did, they would not find her chamber through the maze of caves. . . right?

A large crowd had gathered on the entrance to the cave Miku had taken as her home. This one was conveniently hidden behind a waterfall. How cliché could it get? Then again Dragons, especially the type that could breathe fire, were not usually known for liking to settle near water.

"Are you sure it's here?" the icy voice of the pythoness came as she set a foot inside the hidden passage. One hand on the slippery rock as she held her burning torch slightly forward to illuminate the space ahead. It could only light up to perhaps ten feet in front of her so from what she could see, this maze of tunnels could be endless.

"Yes, milady, we saw her enter here three hours ago, she hasn't come out yet." One of the men, clad in a thick suit of armour, with the mark of an officer on his shoulder, replied.

Luka grinned in reply as she made her way ahead. She pulled a book from her long grey and brown, gold inlaid dress and opened it on a seemingly random page. Reading an entry that sounded completely gibberish. At first nothing happened, then the soil in front of her feet began to glow slightly, a blue orb of light forced itself from the dirt and began to float ahead of her.

When she began to walk after it she was followed closely by a man with long purple hair, his white robe defining him as a scholar of sorts. The other men, and women, for it was common for ladies to join the army in their empire, entered not far behind them.

The man was known as Kamui Gakupo. One of the most intellectual people in the empire. And mostly known for being the first to create an actual working philosopher's stone. The secret to eternal life. . . It was only natural that he was asked to come along.

The pythoness threw a glance over her shoulder towards the the other important aspect of their plan. A girl with a rather.. Interesting choice of clothing. Consisting of a pair of black leg warmers, arm warmers, and a black skirt worn underneath a short grey dress. Her long blonde hair was worn to the side in a single ponytail.

"I hope you're right about your idea too." Luka addressed Gakupo with a sideways glance. While this girl by the name of Akita Neru did not seem to be scared in the least. The idea of how to subdue the dragon sounded like it was filled with flaws.

"Of course, don't you know the saying? 'music tames even the wildest of beasts' " He spoke with a smile.

"And dragons happen to be extra sensitive to the power of songs." He was absolutely certain that his plan would work, and had faith in miss Neru's abilities. With Rynne's death she was the court's most skilful singer after all.

"Good. . ." The cold woman replied more assured as the group marched on, escorted by a dozen of empire soldiers, the clattering of armour filling the cave mixed with the voice of Neru as she rehearsed her song.

An hour later they finally entered a large cavern hall, and the glowing orb grew in size before disintegrating. They had expected to be left in nothing but darkness, but for some reason, probably by some sort of draconic magic, there was light this deep underneath the earth's surface.

When they noticed the creature they had been looking for, silently gazing over a pond of pure blue water, the soldiers quickly moved in front of the Pythoness and the Scholar. Raising their shield in the case the drake would attack them.

"What is the purpose of your visit? The dragon's deep voice reached them, but the creature remained motionless.

"Have you come to kill me just as you have Lynne and my brother?" She asked, turning her head towards the group, her deep cerulean eyes scanning over the group with a look of disdain.

"Actually, dragon, no... Miku Hatsune, we have a gift for you." Came Luka's voice, as she motioned for Neru to move forwards. The dragon titled her head in response and. . . Slight confusion.

"If you expect me to eat her, you should go study some more, as much as I detest humans. They are not on our menu." Miku responded coldly as she averted her gaze. Even if all of these people were to attack her at once, they'd not stand a chance. Even in her humanoid form she'd beat them easily.

She was surprised to suddenly hear a melody of sorts reach her ears and looked back towards her uninvited yellow haired guest. Her hands were laced together as if in prayer and her eyes closed as she sang, quite beautifully.

"Last night, good night. . . This voice, even if it will dry out. " Miku did not know what was going on. As the girl sang, she felt, sleepy for some reason. . . Her large head slowly dipped down, her eyelids becoming heavier than she'd ever felt them. Before she dozed off.

"Never-changing leaves, never-changing smile, Sleep well." Neru finished her song, grinning as she turned around to show off how well she'd done.

Luka stood perplexed, she had not thought it would be this easy. A smirk coming to her face. They would tame this dragon and make it into her personal slave. Miku would pay for taking her brother's life by dedicating her own to her for eternity. Thanks to Gakupo's life elixir. Literally.

"And with that.. I'm tired, I'm going to bed, I expect my payment by tomorrow." Came Neru's pleased voice as she walked past the group. Humming happily as the others let out a sigh at the fact their mission had been completed. They knew that if it would have came to battle they stood no chance.

"You.. what the hell are you trying to do to me?" Suddenly the agitated voice of the dragon girl reached their ears, Neru and a pair of the soldiers froze up immediately when they realized. But Luka remained calm and grabbed Neru by her ponytail, pulling her back in front of them.

"Sing.." She commanded and she hesitantly complied, beginning her song again from the start. The dragon's clawed arm lashed out angrily at them as she understood what they were trying to do, And Neru sank through her knees in relief when her attack came to a stop only inches from her face.. Miku had fallen asleep again.. But Neru knew better than to stop singing now.

Luka and Gakupo did not seem fazed in the least as they turned to one another to discuss the plans on how to keep the dragon grounded.

"This dragon is a foolhardy one.." Gakupo stated. "Miss Neru obviously can't keep singing forever. But if she stops, surely the dragon's fury will target us all. She will become more of a threat to everyone."

"I won't let it get that far. I want you to head back to town, use your knowledge to round up everyone who has the power of voice to keep this dragon asleep until she learns to obey us." She ordered.

Gakupo stared at the woman in wonder. "Miss Megurine, perhaps it would be better to just euthanize the dragon while she is asleep?" He asked thoughtfully.

But Luka would have none of that, such a death would be too clean for this fiend that had killed her brother. It would not satisfy her revenge. Yet, waiting for it to wake up would unnecessarily endanger her men.

"I gave you an order.. Fulfil it!" she shouted angrily. Pausing for a moment as the dragon moved in it's sleep. Luckily for them, that was all it did. As long as one with the power of voice to calm the dragon kept singing. . . It would remain asleep.

Thus the new rule was born. They would look for any person with a voice perfect enough to keep the dragon asleep. . Or rather, as Gakupo later found out. People with a soul with enough warmth to satisfy the dragon.

This of course excluded Akita Neru, who was lured in by the money. She could not keep the dragon asleep for any long period. She grew aware of this in time though. And managed to flee before she was in any mortal danger.

Those people that were chosen would be taken through intensive training and become a "dragon diva" Fated to sing until either they were replaced. Or death took them.

Gakupo was ordered by the Pythoness to test any child that was born on this ability. And as it seemed. . . It was rare. . . Too rare.

Many dragon divas would die because of the damage that singing all day, without rest put their body through, before they found a fitting replacement. The rule became tradition, the tradition became the law. At any time at least one diva would be singing the dragon's lullaby.

One of these divas, ended up being born in the same family as Lynne.

A girl with a similar name, face, even voice. . .

Her name was Rin Kagamine.

Her destiny was set from birth. This, was her story.

**(Twelve years have passed after Miku's capture.)**

"Good morning!" It was a warm voice that greeted Lily kagamine, the mother of a pair of beautiful twins, as she opened the door. The voice belonged to the court scholar Gakupo, personal attendant of the former pythoness, current empress of the empire.

"Morning, Kamui." Lily responded with a smile as she let him in. "It's been a while since I saw you, would you care for a cup of tea?" The blonde woman asked as she walked over to the stove, reaching inside the cupboard for a cup and saucer.

"Yes please." He responded as he sat down at the table in the centre of the room and watched her. Lily had been a student of his at one point and they still met up every now and then. She'd had it tough since her husband had passed away while she was expecting.

"You haven't aged a day in the last ten years have you?" She joked as she sat down and offered him the cup she'd just poured. The fragrance of vanilla calming the tall man slightly. "How's life at the palace been?"

Gakupo looked a little downcast at the question, he'd rather not talk about business during a visit like this. But. . . Lily deserved to know.

"Another dragon diva died today." He spoke in a sad tone "Blood poisoning caused by a ruptured windpipe."

The woman paused for a moment, her cup only a centimetre from her lips. "It seems the same has claimed the life of most divas thus far, hasn't it? Wearing out their bodies so much, it must be a tough job."

Gakupo nodded dully as he took a sip. "We were forced to send Teto Kasane as a replacement." He added with a sigh.

Lily knew that Teto was friends with a lot of people at the palace. But she was ill and fragile. . . To send someone like her, they must have been really desperate. "Is the situation really that bad?"

Another nod from the purple haired man. "I have looked everywhere, but it seems that this generation has only produced one single child who has a soul pure enough to become a dragon diva."

His voice was a whisper as he dared a glance at Lily, who seemed like she was about to ask who the unlucky person was. "Lily. . . She is your daughter. . . Rin."

A loud clattering was heard, but Lily did not move a muscle as the scalding contents of her teacup spilled over her lap, and the cup shattered on the floor.

"B.. but... She's only a week old. How can you tell?" Lily finally demanded, trying to keep some control of her voice. If they took Rin, she knew she would never see her again. And she would probably die before she even got the chance to live a life.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but there's only one thing you can do," He warned as he got up, unable to bear the look on the woman's face at hearing her daughter being condemned to death "You must escape, take the twins and run, preferably before nightfall."

With that the man left, not looking back at the woman who sat motionless as her world came crashing down. Closing the door behind him before making his way home.

Home. . . In the thirty ageless years he'd lived there, not changing at all thanks to the elixir of life. . . The palace had never truly felt like home.

Especially with Luka being the way as she had since the death of her brother, his best friend, giving up everything as long as she could have her revenge. He knew Luke well enough to know this was not what he'd have wanted. If anything he'd seemed.. Almost content with the way he had died.

He'd spent so much time thinking on Luke, Luka. . . Lily. . . Rin. . . that he'd not realized that he had reached the palace. Outside he was greeted by the court battlemage, a man dressed completely in blue, His robe, turban. . . even his hair. He offered him a wide smile as he waved at him. "Afternoon, Gackt!"

Only Kaito, the ice cream loving flirtatious womaniser of a conjurer called him by that nickname. But he'd stopped being annoyed at it some time ago, in fact he'd grown to like the man, and his silly nicknames.

"Miss Megurine wants to see you, have you been a bad boy again?" He teased wagging his finger form side to side. How could this guy be so carefree when it was obvious there were trouble.

"Mister Shion, perhaps for once it could serve you to get some work done instead of lazing around." He answered coldly. He wasn't in the best mood right now. And Kaito apparently got the message. Stepping aside to allow in entrance to their home, although not without slapping him on his back.

"C'mon.. Things will surely look up." He stated, giving Gakupo a thumbs up.

Gakupo Merely sighed. . . If only that were true. . .

All too soon, Gakupo stood in front of the woman he'd least want to see right now. His eyes looking straight ahead, he did not want to be here right now.

"Did you find her? the next diva?" Came Luka's question. He had expected this one, and for a moment his thoughts moved to Lily's baby. He could not do it. The child deserved a life free of worry. There was no need for her to be a sacrificial lamb.

"I'm afraid not, Milady." He spoke curtly.

Luka's response was a wide grin. "You know Gakupo, that's what I like about you, you're so easy to read. It's so easy to see when you're being insincere." She told as she folded her arms together.

"You never call me 'milady' unless you're lying to me." She added, leaning closer to the purple haired man. "It's the daughter of your old pupil, isn't it? Kagamine Rin. . ."

Gakupo had wanted to tell her she was wrong. But he knew it would be meaningless to do so. With one wave of her arm, Rin's fate was sealed. "Find her!"

* * *

**Chapter 2 end.**

* * *

So, yes I did not get to the meeting yet. That will have to wait till chapter 3. Whenever I get around to writing that one. I am suffering writer's block. Please, leave a review. I am so looking forwards to my first!


	4. Chapter 3: Destiny's call

**Synchronicity: Of love and Luxuria**

* * *

Woo, I got reviews! I'm so happy I could cry! (YwY)

I realized one fun thing, before I added this chapter, the story had exactly 9001 words. And no one pulled a Vegeta yet!

FINALLY it has come to this, Rin and Miku meet again! You know, when you're trying to fit a story to a video in a way that it could possibly work. It becomes obvious exactly how little influence you have on your own story as a writer. Rin has lots of growing to do, yet I hope I can fit in some fluff here. This is what I have been writing towards!

Rea-chan: you know how often Rin dies right? Yet she always comes back later, This story is no different, She died in the prologue and was reborn near the end of chapter two. Dragons in this story don't really age the way humans do though. . . Soooo. . . They have all the time of the world together!

Red: Thank you so much for your reviews, I was seriously starting to doubt my abilities, at the time even hearing I should just stop writing would have been a relief. Your words make me smile and feel like I should keep trying.

Autho's Note: The reason why the Kagamine family, Teto, Meiko and Miku use Japanese honorifics like –kun -chan and the like is because of their names, I thought that with names like Hatsune and Kagamine, it would be logical if they had asian backgrounds. Gakupo might use them too at times in the story.

Well, on we go then!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Destiny's call**

* * *

It had been hours since she received the depressing message from her old mentor. She'd have to leave the village and go into hiding, or else, she would lose her daughter. Her son Len might be young, but she knew that when he grew up, he'd remember her. It was as if the twins shared a single soul, when she put them apart, they'd always roll around restlessly until they were once again bunched up together.

Her wonderful, adorable, beautiful twins. . . She was so proud of them, and the thought of losing one, it was too painful to think of. She reached her hand out between the two, and the little Rin took a hold of her index finger, squeezing it softly, not opening her eyes. Len responded soon after, settling on her pinky.

She smiled tenderly at that, no matter how scared or sad she was, these two cheered her up simply by being there. A luckier mother than her did not exist. "You two are going on an exciting adventure with mama." She whispered before planting a kiss on both their foreheads.

She'd already packed all the things she thought they would need, food, water, flint and tinder in case she would not find a house to stay before nightfall. Spare clothes and sheets to sleep on. All that was left was to find a small carriage she could use to carry all this and her children on.

There was a knocking on her door and she got up, her blue dress swirling around her feet as she moved to answer it. Her children reached out to her, as if trying to keep her from leaving and she let out a giggle.

"Llly Kagamine?" The voice of the village priest came as she opened the door, holding up a piece of paper, Lily looked at him, then at the man standing besides the priest with a saddened expression, old major Quimby? She was a little anxious to find them at her house. But this shock turned into an expression of sheer terror when she gazed over the paper that was held before her.

On the paper, sat the wax seal of the royal family. The Autograph of Empress Megurine Luka written right above it. "No.." She simply uttered, realizing what they had come for even without reading the letter.

Without a warning she was roughly pushed aside by two men in heavy, iron full body armour. "We would like to ask you not to interfere, this is a matter of great importance to the empire, we promise you will be properly compensated." One of the knights that held her stated.

From the gap between the two men she could make out the form of the priest bending over the bed the two were placed on, and grabbing one of her twins, the sound of both their cries reaching her ears as they were separated by someone who was not their mother.

"NO!" Lilly yelled as she tried to push past the soldiers only to be shoved into the wall near the doorway none too gently.

"Don't take my Rin, she's only a baby!" She complained as the knights held her still, the priest walking past them without a word.

"I don't want your money, give her back, PLEASE!" She begged with tearful eyes.

Not a word was spoken beyond that, when she was released and the door closed behind the last of the soldiers she crumpled to the ground, sobbing as she crawled back towards the bed. Taking a hold of the other twin and pulling him against her chest.

"Shh, Len-kun, it will be fine. . . Your sister is going to be away for a while." She tried to cheer him up. If only she could believe her own lie.

. . .

"Teto-chan. . . Are you sure you'll be okay?" The worried voice of a swordswoman in red echoed slightly through the cavern where the current dragon diva was catching her breath, Miku, the dragon she was destined to sing lullabies to for, probably the rest of her life lay sound asleep a few feet away from her.

"Yes. . ." She said, wheezing a little and letting out a soft cough.

Her voice was slightly raspy, almost robotic. . . But still ever so beautiful. It took a while for her to look up, a thin trail of red dripping from the corner of her mouth. "I'm alright, Meiko-san." She answered with a smile.

Her eyes fell on the small bundle in the arms of her friend. Blinking a little. "A baby?" She inquired as she leaned over, poking the wrapped 'package' her mouth subconsciously twisting into something that reminded Meiko of a kitty.

It was no secret that Teto loved babies, but with her weak body, and her role would be unable to have them. The baby let out a small coo and opened her large blue eyes, staring into Teto's pink ones "She's adoooorable~!" She squealed in delight.

Meiko hid her smile at the response, It had been a hell to get the baby to stop crying after Luka handed her over. . . And ordered Meiko to bring her all the way here. Not that she could not understand it. What they were doing was nothing short of a kidnapping.

She was glad her friend had at least some form of happiness, but. . . This was not a time for her to be all cheerful.

"She is the next diva." Meiko plainly told, causing Teto to freeze up, looking up at the swordswoman with a weird face. Her finger stuck in the baby's mouth who was currently sucking on it.

". . .What?"

"You did not think Luka-sama would order me to bring a baby all the way here. Just for you to play with her. . . Right?" She asked, a small frown on her face as Teto cocked her head to the side.

"So. . . I'm going to be a mommy for this baby then?" She decided, rubbing her hands together. She could do this!

Meiko let out a sigh of aspiration, how could Kasane-chan be so carefree in her position? "You are going to teach her what she needs to know to be a dragon diva." Speaking of which. . . Teto had not been singing for a while, was that really okay?

Indeed, Miku had began to wake from her slumber, with how long she had been under her lullaby induced narcosis it took longer for her to wake now, and she had been greatly weakened by how little she had been able to eat or drink lately. One could say that Luka's plan was starting to work.

Yet the dragon's will was not completely broken still. She knew she would easily be able to break free if there was no one to contr. . . Her thoughts were distracted when she felt something she had not sensed in years. . . This warmth and comfort. . . Why did she suddenly, feel Lynne's presence so strongly?

Her gaze immediately fell on the small blonde baby that was being held by the swordswoman, and her head rose to look at it more closely. What was she? Could Lynne have had a child before she died, one she did not tell them about?

No. . . Lynne was a virgin, she could remember her pure scent. Besides, this feeling was stronger than that. Much stronger. But. . . Lynne had died twenty-seven years ago.

"Careful!" Teto shouted as she got up, blocking Miku's sight of the baby. She growled at that and slowly rose up. She just wanted to see what was up with the child. Couldn't they just let her?

"Oh how holy, how serene,  
How generous, how pleasant this Virgin who believeth.  
_Oh how holy, how serene,  
How generous, how pleasant,  
Oh Pure Lily."_

Teto's harmonious singing voice filled the hollow cavern, and the dragon wobbled slightly on her feet as she tried to move forwards. She could not let. . . This get to her now.

There was no way to resist. . . Humanity's only effective weapon against her kind. And with a soft rumbling whine she collapsed again.

Teto finished her song with a cough, it was clear this was very taxing of her "Anyway, Leave the baby to me, I bet she will become great if she can watch me sing every now and then."

Her eyes moved over to the dragon checking to make sure Miku was sound asleep. "it's been a while since I got the chance to perform for anyone but this big sleepyhead!"

There was Meiko's old friend again, still as happy-go-lucky as before. But it had only been a day. And the lady hated to think about how Teto's opinion on her new job would change over time, when it truly started to weigh on her.

"Go on Meiko-san, you should go back and report to our 'mistress', before your 'cold soul' agitates little miss 'scaly and scary' and she becomes uncontrolable!" Teto joked to her friend as she took a hold of the baby, nuzzling her close with a dreamy expression.

Meiko shook her head as she turned around. She could not remember how she became friends with a girl like Kasane, that never took anything serious.

"Oh, and Meiko-chaaan. . ." Teto began, Stopping Meiko in her tracks. "Since you love giving me presents on your visits anyway. . . I would love some French bread!" She chirped.

Meiko could only laugh. Her friend was such a joker. Perhaps that was exactly the reason she was her friend, because she needed someone who could laugh in the face of sadness. . .

"Fine, fine!" She responded with a wave as she made her way towards the glowing portal that was now the only way in and out of the cave that had become the dragon's prison.

Moments later, the two girls were left alone with the dragon once again. And it was time for Teto to drop the act she'd been setting up for her friend, she was happy with Rin's presence. More than that even. But she has to think straight.

"Really, you will be my replacement?" She asked, lifting the baby up to look into her eyes.

"There's no way that in this state I'm going to live long enough for you to grow up." She stated as she looked at the child. Smiling when she reached for her face and began to play with her bangs.

"Show me." A high-pitched feminine voice told her, and she was surprised to suddenly see a woman knelled next to her. Where had she came from?

"Let me take a look at her, please." She insisted, her large blue eyes eyeing the baby with a certain, need. Her arms, covered in a pair of black shoulder length gloves outstretched.

A feeling of alarm came over Teto and she scooted away, much to the chagrin of the other girl who threw her a glare.

"Who are you?" Teto demanded as she hugged the baby, who had yet to make any sound of protest.

"I am no one bad, I just want to see the child, then I'll leave you alone." She stated, not moving from her place.

Teto shook her head, pressing Rin closer to her chest. She was definitely not going to let this person hold her. Those clothes made her look like some kind of scary extremist, what if she wanted to capture the new diva to ensure the dragon would wake?

Speaking of the dragon, where had she gone? She looked around, where was she? She'd escaped while she was preoccupied? Damn, she screwed up on her first day!

"I'm right here." The other woman told coolly, as if having read her mind. She took a hold of Teto's arm, scooting up beside the shocked diva to take a look at the baby's face.

It was only now Kasane realized, that the girl's long teal hair was the same colour as the manes and the scale pattern of the drake she'd been guarding. "You are. . .!"

"Correct."

Teto held her breath as she watched, the woman's features seemed so soft as she looked at the child in her arms. "We meet again, Lynne. . ." She spoke while reaching for the child once more. . . Caressing her face gently.

The pink-eyed girl was speechless as she events played out like some play on a stage. She was quite sure that this girl was the dragon she'd been guarding, but why was she so interested in this child, and why did she call her, Lynne? Did she perhaps hear her name wrong when she was asleep?

No. . . The 'we meet again' would make no sense if that were the case, but they could not have met before. Many questions ran through her head as she stared at the woman, getting closer to the baby girl's face. A certain, hunger in her eyes? Oh God she was planning to eat Rin?!

The diva jumped up that moment, The baby held tightly against her chest in a protective manner. And in her loudest voice she began to sing.

"_The mouth of the just,  
shall meditate wisdom._

_And his tongue, _

_shall speak judgement._

_Blessed is the one, _

_that endureth temptation."_

Miku's eyes shot to Teto's face, her mouth curled down in a snarl. Such a low move! She just wanted to say hello to her old friend and this human had to ruin it. She let out a drawn-out yawn, before collapsing, with a smile on her lips.

It didn't really matter. She'd found her Lynne back. She could wait a few years, till she had grown to her age again. She could not make her move before she was old enough to be her mate anyway. She had time.

The years that followed, Miku calmly watched Rin grow. It was a most painful process. She had the very thing she wanted, right in front of her, but she could not reach out to take it. Meanwhile her tormentor, this illegitimate mother grew closer to her. They sang together, ate together, even took baths together!

Was this what Lynne experienced when she was only a whelp herself? True, in the terms of a dragon she too was only a kid, but still. . . She needed affection as much as anyone else. And she was starved on that more than food or drink.

One day she woke up to the warmth of something small settling against the side her large draconic body. She did not move, she knew that if she did, she would trigger the sentry spells that would alert the dragon diva.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see it, and her heart skipped a beat. Rin had woke up in her sleep and done something no other person had done in years.

"You're warm, Miku-chan. . ." She mumbled as she wiggled a little against her, a soft yawn coming over her. And despite her thick scales covering her face. Her cheeks turned a slight pink.

Rin had indeed grown a lot, How old should she be now? Eleven? Still too young for Miku to make her move. She sighed and wrapped a wing around the little girl to shield her from the damp cavern air.

She realized her mistake too late. A bright flash blinding her as her sudden movement as well as her being awake was detected by the sensor magic. Rin awoke with a start, her look that of panic.

"Miku-chan! Are you okay?" She asked with a tone of worry.

"Rin, get away from her!" Teto commanded. Scaring the little girl who shook her head no. Wrapping her arms around Miku's front leg.

"She's not a bad dragon at all, Teto-nee! I am certain of it!" She insisted. But Miku responded by nuzzling her head with her maw.

"Don't worry, the worst she can do is force me to sleep." Miku assured Rin with a light chuckle. "Why don't you go and get some firewood while you're still allowed to go outside?"

Rin nodded at that. Offering both the drake and her sempai a small bow before making her way towards the portal. Indeed. . . Soon, when she was old enough to take over, she would no longer be able to leave like this.

Although she really wondered, why was it necessary to guard a creature as kind as Miku?

"What are you plotting?" Came Teto's frustrated voice, her hands in her sides as she stared the much larger dragon down.

"I am not plotting anything." Miku responded calmly, looking away.

"Don't give me that shit. Dragon. . . The other divas all died from straining themselves too much within three years. And I was sickly to begin with." She hated to admit this fact. Honestly. . . over the years she'd been a diva, With Rin's help she'd done nothing but recovering. It was. . . Good. But not natural.

"The first day alone I had ruined my throat trying to keep you asleep, but since Rin was brought in you let me get away with one song a day. . ." She tapped her fingers impatiently. Ignoring Miku's agitation at being referred to as 'dragon'

"You're acting as if you're truly her mother." Miku noted dryly.

"Like I said, I am not plotting anything, I'm just waiting for Lynne's destiny to unfold."

She could swear she saw the diva's twin drills twitch at this notion. Eyeing her in sheer distrust. This dragon should stop calling her Lynne already! from what she was told the girl named Lynne died over thirty years ago.

"Destiny?" She asked with a frown. She knew Rin's destiny was to be a dragon diva, and to keep Miku from breaking free and turning the empire to dust. Something that, the last years she was beginning to doubt if it was really her intent.

"You can see it too right? She is fated to be my beloved mate." Miku stated in all seriousness, leaving Kasane Teto dumbfounded.

". . .What?"

* * *

**Chapter 3 end.**

* * *

I know originally Teto died before Rin was chosen as a dragon diva. But, wouldn't that mean the dragon had remained unbound for 15 years? Personally I preferred the idea of giving Teto-chan some company instead.

Call it artistic freedom.

I try to include some songs in my chapters.. As Befits a Vocaloid story. The intro was Rin's "Proof of life" In chapter 1 no one sang but Chapter two had Neru sing Miku's "Last night, good night." But I wonder if people know what song Teto was singing?

Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I'm all happy now!


	5. Chapter 4: Paradise of Light and Shadow

**Synchronicity: Of love and Luxuria**

So, we got to the fourth chapter. This one will be a bit shorter than before... Thank you to the few that stuck with me this far. This is where we get to the beginning of where Synchronicity 2: Paradise of light and shadow took off. This means there is still one person in play who should not be here. . . I'm sorry.

I would like to dedicate this starting note to Red, for keeping my hopes up, thank you for being so kind, and your reviews being long doesn't bother me at all, I am happy to read them.

Before I start. . . Let there be one more warning. Miku might be ending up as something, borderline yandere later on. But such a thing was expected from the PV this is based on. That will be all. . .

* * *

**Chapter 4: Paradise of Light and Shadow**

* * *

"You're joking. . ."

At least a minute passed during which Teto could do nothing but stare at the dragon woman before her. Surely she had to be jesting. THAT was why Miku had been going easy on her? She was merely waiting for Rin to grow up so she could. . .

"Is it truly such a strange idea to you that I would want her?" Miku asked the red haired diva. Her voice calm as she watched her response.

"My brother once told me that if our races were not meant to mix, we would not have been granted the ability to change our forms into those of a human." She explained, Resting her head on her paw so she was at eye level with the diva.

"It is you who are strange for trying to kill us for no reason, your groundless hatred." She herself had a fierce dislike for humans. . . But at least she had a valid reason. Still if it were for her future mate, she would be able to resist the pain, the disgust.

"You. . . With Rin. . ." Teto began, staring ahead blankly.

"She is but a child!"

"So am I." Miku reasoned, indeed, no matter how you looked at it, her physical form was that of a sixteen year old. While old enough to work, she would still be considered a kid.

This made no sense, even if their races weren't entirely different, that did not take away that Rin and Miku were both girls, wouldn't the last living dragon want to at least find someone she could continue her species with to turn into her mate?

"Such shameful thoughts." Miku commented, to which Teto realized. The dragon WAS reading her mind!

"I can only read those on the surface, don't worry. . ." She replied with a playful grin. Something that looked downright scary with the large drake. She seemed to be quite amused, her large sapphire eyes gleaming with self-satisfaction.

"It's nice of you to be worried about me, but what Lynne and I share is more than just the urge to reproduce." She added. Her eyes shifting to the swirling blue portal, though she hated the human that made it, she couldn't help but admire it's beauty.

"Rin thinks of you as a friend, nothing more. . . Besides even if you were to take her as a lover, your kind would go extinct." Teto told Miku with a frown.

"Isn't that a problem to you?" At least if she waited, she might be able to find love with a man. . . If Luka would allow that. Surely that was better right?

"Lynne's soul and body are calling to me, even now. She may not be aware, but she too needs me." The dragon did not seem to be in the least interested in Teto's idea of letting her arch enemy pair her up with some man for 'breeding purposes'. If anything, the mere thought was revolting in her eyes.

"Besides. . . You think race, or gender, would be an issue in the face of my magic?" Teto visibly pailed when Miku mentioned that, her grin widening as she stared at the diva. Her laugh filling the grotto as she saw the diva shiver. The thought of Miku being capable of such a thing making her wary.

"Rin. . . Rin is not your toy! Nor will I allow her to become a means of reproduction for the likes of you!" Kasane suddenly shouted, her hand clenched into a fist by her side as she stared the dragon into the eyes. She opened her mouth and closed her eyes, this dragon had been awake too long. It was time for her to go back to sleep!

With a fell sweep Miku's large claw collided with the side of Teto's head, rage in her eyes. "None more of that!" She huffed. A sickening crack making the teal drake's eyes go wide as the red haired diva's body was smacked down against the ground. Droplets of blood splattering in the dirt.

For a moment, Miku stood still as if frozen solid, before her body began to twist, deforming entirely as she crawled towards Teto's broken body. "H. . . Hey. . . Teto-chan, wake up! I did not hit you that hard." She spoke with a trembling voice. Her now human hand reaching for the girl and turning her onto her back.

The sight was disturbing, the diva's own blood was smeared all over her face. Her pink eyes dull and empty as they stared at her. . . Miku did not even know why she was so upset. Teto did not treat her particularly well, but on the other hand she wasn't really MEAN either.

She'd never had too much trouble watching the divas die, but she'd also admired their strength and voice enough not to kill them herself.

"Lynne. . ." She suddenly remembered her beloved, if Rin came here and saw her friend and surrogate mother like this. . . Surely she would be upset, she had to prevent her from returning to this room.

Miku gently reached her hand over to Teto's face, brushing her palm over her eyelids to close those empty, dead eyes. That stare was too much for her to endure.

She bit her lip before turning away, towards the portal, She knew that if she went through there, the empress in the palace would find out, but that was not the issue right now. Not if she'd be able to find Lynne and escape with her, they could just elope together, Lynne would never have to know what occurred in this room!

She dashed through the magical gateway, and it felt like she was struck with electricity, of course this was another countermeasure to keep her from escaping, but she did not care now, she had to be strong.

"Escape! Escape! Find her, take her, and escape!"

That was the only thought that raged through her mind even as she was blinded by the light of the spellborn passage. Finally she was thrown to the ground on the other side, breathing heavily as she pushed herself up from the floor. Observing her surroundings.

She was in a sort of large cavern dome, large gaps all around the platform she stood on, a icy light similar to that of the portal coming from the ravines surrounding her, and the large crystals jutting from the depths below. She did not remember this room. But this was no time to be amazed at the humans poor attempt at terraforming. She had to find. . .

"Miku nee?" Her heartbeat stopped as she was suddenly face to face with the girl she so desired. Her arms full of the firewood she was sent out to collect. Dropping it to the floor as she noticed the blood on Miku's hands.

"A.. are you hurt? Let me see that!" She demanded as she took a hold of the dragon's arm, looking it over for injuries, surprise readable on her face when she found none. Miku observed the girl closely, her pure white dress was covered in dirt. Small twigs and leaves sticking to the fabric. Still she looked ethereal.

"Lynne. . . We must go, please. . . Let's leave this place together." Miku pleaded as she caught her breath. Her free hand taking a hold of Rin's wrist. Her body shaking with every time she inhaled. How weakened was she to be hurt by the magic of these feeble humans?

"Not without Teto-chan.. Where's Teto-chan?" Rin demanded with a troubled expression as she stared at Miku in worry, before pulling free from Miku's grasp and dashing past her, into the portal Miku only seconds ago had come through. Abandoning her with the small stack of wood she'd found.

As soon as Rin was out of sight she collapsed. . . It was over, Rin would find the body. . . She was young, but far from stupid, she would figure that Miku had. . . Murdered the diva. She would be upset, she would hate Miku.

It hurt. Of all people, Rin was the only one she did not want to be disliked by. But how could a pure girl like her possibly like a killer?

A single tear dripped down her cheek as she buried her fingers into the dry, dusty sand of the cavern floor. Her eyes falling on a strange object among the wood.

It was the staff her brother had given her as a present when she turned ten. When he had told her, that if she truly wanted something, she had to take hold of it with all her might. Rin had retrieved it for her? When? She reached out and gripped the shaft strongly, a sudden surge of determination flowing through her.

This, this had to be some sort of sign from her brother. . . Even if Rin would hate her now, she would make her fall in love with her again. She gasped at the burning feeling in her lungs as she used the staff to push herself from the ground.

She was not going to give up, before long. The girl she'd desired so, her Lynne, would be hers alone. Even if she herself was not aware of that right now. Even if she were to hate her very soul for killing her sempai.

A smirk appeared on Miku's face, her eyes hidden by the shadow dropped by her hair. Nothing could change the girl's fate. . . Because she loved her.

And there was no stronger force than love.

With that thought, Miku turned back towards the portal and grit her teeth together. Steadying herself, bracing her body to face that hellish pain once more. ..

It was true. . . She decided with a proud grin. If you made your mind blank, focussed on just one goal, even something like this did not hurt. And she was hell-bent on getting her one important thing.

When she arrived at the place where she had left Teto's body, that dreaded room she had been locked up in for decades. She was not at all surprised to find Rin on her knees, sobbing.

Her grin only widened, even in such despair, her Lynne was the purest, most adorable thing ever. And now Miku had broken the last straw anyway, and became a monster like people expected of her. Wouldn't she have all the more reason to be enamoured with her? Opposites attracted after all.

"I'm sorry, Lynne, my dearest, she tried to pry the two of us apart. I could not let that happen." She spoke in a sensual voice as she suddenly hugged Rin from behind, her lips at the younger girl's ear. Nipping at her earlobe.

Rin tensed under her touch. A blush forming on her tear struck face. She did not want to believe it, never. . . Her friend would not. "Miku-nee. . . please tell me you did not do this. It was an accident right?"

For a moment, Miku slowed her movements. But it was only for a second, before her hands were running over the girl's sides again. Stroking her hips through her silky white gown. "If I lied for you, would you feel better?" She asked, a slight bitterness in her tone.

So it was true, Miku, the girl who despite their differences, despite all the warnings she'd been given, she had seen as a friend. . . Had killed her Sempai, the woman who had acted like a mother to her for eleven years. And what for? "With her gone, we can finally be alone Lynne-chan, we will grow much closer. . . Much, much closer."

Her hand stroked a path over Teto's neck, her finger hooking under the silver, music note shaped necklace she wore. The pendant which identified her as a dragon diva. She could almost feel the desire radiating off Miku. . . that dark voice of hers, this was not the girl she grew to care for.

"I'm not her. . ." She spoke coldly, ripping the chain off the girl's cold skin, the sudden movement causing Miku to draw away slightly.

"My name is Rin! So stop calling me something else!" She shouted as she pushed her former friend off her. Climbing to her feet and turning around.

Miku was stunned and did not know what to say, until her gaze landed on the piece of jewellery in Rin's hand. Shock and anger filling her. No way, there was no way her Lynne would!

_"At the end of this artificial paradise._  
_Deep, deep on the bottom of the earth,_

_I am fated to sing prayers._

_All alone"_

Miku wanted to silence her, this was not how it was supposed to go! She had wanted to deepen the bond between them, make her forget about what she had done. She did not want either of them to have to feel lonely again. But her song. . . Her voice.

_"From the past that had nowhere to go,_

_I weave voices going round and round._

_At the edge of the repeating history,_  
_I dedicate myself to this fate!"_

So. . . Beautiful, her angel sounded. . .

that was all she could think as her eyes closed and she passed out. Wrapped in the sweet, sweet melody coming from those delectable lips.

She could wait. . . Yes, she could wait. It was only a matter of time. . . Time, the only thing that stood between her, and her future mate. Perhaps it was for the best she waited a while longer. Being stuck on this age for eternity would not be the best thing that could happen to the girl.

A few more years. She would give Rin a few more years. And then, she'd make the pure girl into her bride.

In the palace, Empress Megurine Luka would soon receive word of what had occurred in the core of the world. The dragon's prison. Kasane Teto's death, and the young Rin taking over her job. As well as the fact that Miku had left her prison for a short while. . . And everything about how that the dragon had apparently tried to claim the blonde diva as her own.

"I see. . . Thank you for your report, Miss Ruiko." Came the calm voice of the empress as she stood in front of her most trusted messenger, a girl with an eye-patch and her brown hair in two shoulder-long twin tails. A scythe in one hand.

"My pleasure." She responded with a chuckle and a deep bow, before taking her leave.

On the other side of the hall, a certain red-clad woman fell to her knees in disbelief. After all this time, after seeing her friend's health get better with every visit. She had truly. . . died?

* * *

**Chapter 4 end.**

* * *

Rin sings a part of "Paradise of Light and shadow"!  
I am not entirely happy with how this chapter came out. Miku seemed too, obsessed? Lustful? Evil?  
But I guess this is pretty much how she was supposed to be in this story.

I don't need to worry too much about losing readers anyway. No offence to the people that do read. I love you!  
I just feel like I'm losing myself.

**[Edit]**  
If no one cares, I might bump up the rating to M for the next chapter.

Note: My friend/beta reader asked me if Miku's line, along with the fact the wiki says her mask "makes her believe she is a girl" means that she is going to be a hermaphrodite. While I don't particularly mind Futanari material. I will not go to the point of posting that stuff myself. So no, Miku is just a girl. No boy bits.

I am afraid this chapter will be the beginning of a long break for me, no more daily updates. I'm exhausted.

Reviews, as always would be appreciated. Please?


	6. Chapter 5: Looking for you in the sky

Synchronicity: Of love and Luxuria

This was the first time I had two reviews on one chapter, I feel honoured! Uhuh!

Madolche Thank you for your message of kindness, and for wanting to encourage me, I will definitely keep working on updating semi-regularly, and keep this story moving!

Red Once again, thank you. You've been with me all this time and, I'm sorry for relying so much on your words to give me the drive which should have been part of me to begin with. Strawberry ice cream is delicious, though I definitely love orange, Always love me one ball of Orange and Chocolate ice cream. And. . . I'm hungry now. I'm also sorry that I can't talk to you outside of these author notes. Once again, thank you so much!

Well, as you notice, I kinda swapped the names of these two chapters. This will probably be where kids should look away. And where Len will enter the story.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Looking for you in the sky**

* * *

"Miss Megurine. . ." The purple haired man spoke up, In his hand he'd held a piece of ragged cloth that Ruko, the imperial "spy" had brought in. The white cloth obviously belonged to the diva. . . Rin. She was not doing bad, not really. She was entering her fourth year as the main diva. (Having only backed up Teto before she died.) And she was still in a rather healthy condition.

But for how long? Of all the divas, the dragon had never pushed any as hard as she had her. "If what the dragon said is true, that means our diva is facing a danger to which even death would be preferable." Gakupo warned the emperess. Who merely chuckled in response.

"The dragon's will is crumbling. . . All of her instincts and power are focussed on one goal alone." She stated coldly. Fingers gliding over the gilded armrest as if caressing it.

"If anything, this is a chance we could only have wished for. One dragon would give our empire a remarkable strength. . . But an entire family of dragons. . . Knights on dragons, would make us invincible." Her right hand held a crystal chalice, swirling the red contents of the glass with small, delicate motions.

The scholar's breath stopped. "Surely you don't intend to use the dragon's lust to. . ."

"Propagate ourselves a small army?" The empress finished. "I don't like the idea of giving that monster what she desires freely. A happy future with our fine diva." She plainly spoke. Putting Gakupo's apparently misplaced worry at ease slightly. Surely even Luka's hatred could not turn twisted enough to think of something like that. . . He thought.

"Besides, I doubt she would, if she had wanted to take Rin by force, she could have done that many times while she slept. If she wanted to make one of the divas bear her child she would not even have had to touch them if it's truly done by magic like she says."

"That's why I'll use this, imagine the terror and self-disgust that creature must feel when she is forced to do this. . . and that. . . to her 'beloved'. . . Unwilling, crying, Rin." It was clear the dragon's desire for the girl was great. But there was something else, something that Luka hated to admit the dragon was capable of. . . She was genuinely in love with the diva, and wanted nothing more than to have those feelings returned at her.

Gakupo watched as Luka pulled something from below the hem of her dress, his eyes widening in shock, and a feeling of repulsion washing over him at the very idea. "The mask of domination? Milady, I made that item for the purpose of questioning criminals. You can't use it to. . . To have someone RAPED!

Luka's smirk grew at the scholar's complaints. "I see. After all this, your loyalty to your former pupil is still greater than your loyalty to the empire. . . A shame." she spoke as she gestured to a few of her guards, among whom was Meiko, the swords-woman that had lost her best, possibly only friend three years ago. She had only heard parts of the words being shared between them. And could understand his hesitation, she was not exactly eager herself. But there was nothing left for her to lose. Except her job.

"See to it that this man does not leave his room, seal it if you must. We can not have insubordination growing among us." She ordered, chuckling as the man was led away. "And when you're done. . . See to it that the dragon, Hatsune Miku, wears this." She added as an afterthought. Holding the dreadful mask between two fingers.

In the cave at the core of the world, Miku slowly opened her eyes, Rin had stopped singing. . . That could only mean she was either asleep or. . . the dragon's eyes fell on Rin's worn body, her breathing ragged. If she kept going like this, she was going to kill herself, she did not want that. She reached out, her wing wrapping around Rin's body to drag her close. Pulling her against her warm scaled skin.

"You're pushing yourself too hard. Is it that hard to accept my feelings?" She asked as she cradled the small blonde girl. Watching her eyes open slowly as she was being held like a little kid was by their mother. The large draconic 'mother' that had kept her company for so long. Sometimes she would appear human, but that was only till she fell asleep for a while.

Miku had told her that if a dragon were to mate a human, her humanoid form would become her 'passive' one. But like that would ever happen.

"I still haven't forgiven you." She replied, a cough making her body shake slightly. Covering her mouth to prevent more of her own blood to stain her white dress. She no longer felt safe changing in the presence of the dragon that had been showing such sinful desires, despite the fact she'd never TRULY acted on them.

"For what? Killing Kasane? I already told you, I had not intended to kill her, she tried to take you away from me and I wanted to silence her for a while." She growled in agitation. It was only ONE useless human, that brought the number of people she killed to three in her entire life, two of which had clearly deserved their fate. It had been almost four years anyway!

"And for trying to kiss me. . . And fondle me. . ." Rin added, a slight blush on her cute, heart-shaped face as she looked away in embarrassment, remembering those events all too clearly.

So what? Miku thought. She had been getting a bit more touchy-feely. They had known each other for what? Fourteen years. It was about time she pushed their relationship a little! "If not for my respect for you, Lynne, you'd have given birth to our whelp three years ago."

Rin grew even redder, her eyes locking with those of the dragon towering above her.

"W.. What are you saying? We are both girls. . ." She paused Wiggling away from the dragon's body a bit as she stared down. "You're a girl right? You don't have a, you know what?" She asked with a shaky voice. There was no way.

"You have quite the kinky mind, Lynne-chan, no. . . I have no need of such an ugly thing. If you wanted me inside you, you'd have to settle for my finger, or tongue." Came Miku's sly reply. She was just glad Rin was in one of her good moods, and had to make the best of it while it lasted.

Her response was a small, but still painful fist colliding with her snout. She winced a little before looking down at the angry, pouting, fuming. . . UTTERLY adorable face of the little girl that had lived with her for most of her life.

"If I had been human, that would have knocked me out." She commented with a frown. Touching her nose with one of her claws.

"Then why don't you transform? I'd like to beat you up just once for everything you have been putting me through. And for what you did to Sempai." Rin was hard to anger, but when she was angry she was even (impossibly) cuter than she normally was. Of course. . . Right after Teto's death this had been different. Anger and sadness had been the only emotions the yellow haired girl had expressed. It had taken the first two years to believe Miku's claims that she had not wanted to kill her.

Then again, Miku had been the same, she had been close to, raping Rin. . . Her sudden coldness had caused her to snap completely. And in a way she had been grateful for the fact that Rin had kept her asleep for so long, till she learned to suppress those urges. She would have hated herself for the rest of her life. if she hat pushed on there.

Miku let out a sigh, putting the blonde down, before beginning to shift into the form that had become more prominent since living with Rin.

"If I win, you will call me by my real name, not the one you claim I had in a former life." Rin stated as she cracked her knuckles, a quite un-ladylike action, which looked totally out of place with her pretty white dress.

"And if I win?" Miku replied with a grin, wiggling her fingers.

"You can kiss me" She responded, a tone in her voice that told she did not intend to lose "Wherever you please." She had never lost a hand to hand fight with Miku, although that may be partially because Miku had allowed her to beat her a couple of times just to calm her anger slightly.

After hearing the offer Miku's lips turned up into a perverted grin. Her tongue darting out to wet them. There was no way she would lose with that being the prize. "Alright, Lynne-chan, prepare your body for me." She spoke in a sultry voice.

"No magic." Rin added as an afterthought.

Scratch that. She was screwed.

Just when Rin dashed towards her, they were distracted by a flash of light coming from the portal, and the sight of Meiko walking out. Her face cold and serious, as it had been since she'd came to see if the rumours about Teto were true. For a moment the lady's eyes landed on Rin, a look of regret, of guilt in her eyes which confused Rin.

"I won't comment on how the diva is supposed to sing the dragon to sleep, not beat her to a pulp, that's a warrior's job." She muttered softly as three soldiers appeared behind her.

"All I ask of you is to hold still for a moment." She told as two of the armoured men took a hold of Miku's arms, and the third stood in front of her, pressing the mask he had been given in place on the bridge of her nose. At first Miku had just been surprised. But suddenly a heat flared inside her and she began to struggle against the arms of the men. Growling slightly as she tried to shake them off.

"Wh.. what are you doing?!" Rin screamed as she saw Miku suffer because of what the knights were doing. When she tried to interfere however she was held back by Meiko's sword.

"I'm sorry." She plainly told as the men stepped away. "Let's go. . ." She told them, before making her way back towards the portal. Stopping for a moment to address Miku over her shoulder. "Protect Rin, she is all yours now. . . Have fun." With that she looked away, a hand pressed against her heart.

Within seconds the two were left alone again. Rin's head full of questions. What was this about? Why did Meiko apologize to her? What did they do to Miku? The girl was breathing harshly. Was she upset? Did the men hurt her?

"Hey, Miku-nee.. Are you okay?" She asked carefully as she moved closer. A shiver and a sound akin to a moan leaving her lips. She drew back for a moment, a feeling of danger filling her. This only grew when Miku turned to face her, cheeks flushed a bright red. Her expression unreadable through the mask on her face. . . what was with that mask?

"Lynne. . ." She began, her head cocked to the side as she stroked one hand through Rin's short blonde hair. "Why don't you sing?" She asked, her voice dreamily. This confused Rin even more. There was no way she could sing right now. With her voice this messed up.

"I'll make you sing, a beautiful song without words." With that, she suddenly closed the distance between Rin and herself, Pushing the smaller girl to the ground and wedging one of her legs between the diva's.

"What are you d. . ." Rin's protests were smothered by Miku's lips as she took her into a deep, passionate, yet forceful kiss. She wanted to pull away, but Miku's hand held the back of her head closely as it ruffled through her short silky hair. Lips stroking over hers forcefully as Miku's tongue slithered across them to taste every inch.

When Miku pulled away, the diva was completely out of breath. A thin, shimmering string of saliva connecting her passion-swollen lips to Miku's. Her face was a bright red as she looked into Miku's eyes for answers, only to be stopped by that horrible black mask. She could not read her at all.

"Your lips, they are so sweet, Lynne-chan, they taste like oranges and honey." She commented, ignoring the tears that had formed in Rin's eyes. "I just took your first kiss, didn't I? After fourteen years. . . It must hurt, but, my dearest Lynne, you have no idea how long I have been waiting for this moment. The moment I would violate you and claim you as my own, About forty years since I first met you."

Miku's tongue trailed over Rin's quivering lips, her hand stroking a way down her shoulders, to land on her small, delicate, to the dragon-lady's disappointment still clothed breast, giving it a firm squeeze. "I don't intend to stop at your first kiss today. . . though."

"Miku-nee, please. . . stop." Rin whimpered, her entire body shaking from these slight touches.

"If you truly want me to stop, why not sing me one of those beautiful lullabies?" Miku asked as she leaned down, kissing a trail from Rin's chin down to the nape of her neck. Sucking on the soft pale skin. "Or could it be, that you can't when I am pleasuring you like this?"

Rin felt paralysed as realization hit her. That she had been stripped of the only weapon she could use against the dragon-lady. And that she had been right, if she had wanted, she could have done this right after Teto's death.

For the first time in her life, in all her lives. . . She cried over her own fate. This moment, The moment Miku forced her down and would strip her of her innocence was decided from the start.

And Miku wasn't even in control of her own actions.

A soft ringing sound was heard on deserted cobble path, a lone young man bending down to pick up the item he had dropped. A necklace, identical to the one Rin wore, given to him by a mysterious purple haired man who told him it would lead him to what he was searching for.

He'd treasured the pendant since. It was a simple silver thing, shaped like a music note. But holding it allowed him to sometimes hear the voice or feel the emotions of someone else. When he'd first heard it. He knew this was the person he'd felt he'd lost when he was small. His twin sister.

The boy of course looked a lot like the girl, his short gold-blonde hair tied back in a small ponytail. His brilliant blue eyes almost as large as hers. And like her, his fingernails were painted a clear yellow. Clearly visible from his fingerless black gloves

He'd learned a lot of her since his journey started, apparently she had been destined to become what people called the "Dragon diva" and taken away shortly after her birth.

Her voice always called to him through the pendant, calmed him when he felt scared, sad, angry. . . But this time, the voice was crying, in pain. He'd promptly dropped the piece of jewellery when he felt that shock, what could have happened to her?

It did not matter, this time it was her turn to try and calm her.

"_Without a certain destination, I keep pursuing east.  
My shadow is the only company."_

He sang as he watched at the scrap of paper he carried, and like his sister did, made up the words of his song as he went.

"_I carve your distant voice on my blank map,  
as I search, whom it belongs to!"_

For the slightest moment, he could feel the person on the other side relax ever so slightly. And he smiled, it was working at least, he was glad that his voice had the same capabilities as those of his sister.

"_We are destined to go around further,  
further without end.  
Trying to find the fragment of my soul, I keep wandering."_

Yet the pain on the other side seemed unbearable, and he did not want to think about what was going on there. Was he too late to find her? No, he could not believe that. He'd never met her. But he knew that this girl also deserved happiness.

He kept moving, a village becoming visible over the horizon. Could this be it? The village he and his sister were born in? Where her mother had fled with him to at least protect the child she had left?

"_Your singing voice soothes even my dried soul.  
I won't give up finding you  
Whose smile has burned into my mind. . ."_

As he finished singing, he closed his eyes sadly. Her smile. . . One thing was sure, wherever she was, right now, she was not smiling. And it pained him.

* * *

**Chapter 5 end. **

* * *

The first time I include a full song in a chapter, this of course being Len's "_Looking for you in the sky."_Things said and done, yes, Miku has raped Rin so I feel it's time to bump this story rating up to M. Not that it was very graphic but it can still be pretty disturbing.

Of course, if people WANT graphic, I can very easily do that too if I am going M anyway.

To be clear, No, Miku in this story is not a rapist. Her mind is warped by the mask Luka forced on her.

Yes, she is a pervert for sure, but in her normal mind she would not go further than a grope, or trying to kiss Rin. Her feelings of love would not let her. A second part that is part of Miku's personality is her distrust and occasional hatred of humans. She does not really regret killing Teto, but she does regret making Rin cry as she is an exception in her mind.

Rin on the other hand is quite forgiving, Sure it takes long for the more extreme things, like Teto's death, while she stopped being overly mean to Miku knowing that it was not her intent. She still hasn't fully forgiven the girl and likely won't now the traumatizing event of being sexually abused is also added to her emotional cocktail.

Did I go too far? Possibly, Maybe, Probably, Most likely. Yes.

Yes I did.

Still I would like to hear your opinions. Want me to go back and find a way to obscure the event more? (It is an important plot point, so I won't truly remove it) Want me to leave it as it is? Or.. Should I expand on it in the next chapter? I have cooked (and stuck on Adultfanfiction net) long enough to know what a lemon looks like.

Well, I want opinions, OPINIONS.. So tell me!


	7. Chapter 6: Her gentle requiem

**Synchronicity: Of love and Luxuria**

This chapter took a bot longer to write, I blame school and the like, as well as me feeling a bit lonely I wish to once more thank the two that keep telling me that writing this story is worth it, Red and Madolche! Arigatou, honto ni arigatou! Or rather, in non-Japanlish. . . Thank you, I'm very grateful.

Again, this chapter shows the clear reason why I made this story M, nothing graphic (Since I don't think that's appreciated) but, it is definitely there. *cough* PervertedMiku *****cough*****

Sorry Anita (My beta) I'm not gonna add futasex.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Her gentle requiem **

* * *

"I love you, Lynne." The passionate voice of a currently very naked Miku whispered in the ears of her new mate. A tear dribbling down over the blonde's flustered cheeks. The pale blue haired girl noticed the small bead of water and leaned in to gently kiss it away. Her hand gliding slowly over the equally nude girl's form. As if memorizing every inch of her.

Rin did not respond, all she could do was stare blankly at the ceiling of the damp cavern. Her sobs and cries had long stopped, they had halfway during the horrible experience, in which Miku had sullied her purity. She knew that her pleads would go ignored anyway. It was that mask, that damnable mask that made her this way. Her friend would not do something this, terrible!

But she had, and the dragoness had enjoyed it greatly. Currently, Miku was sitting right next to her, caressing her body as if trying to soothe her. While it felt good, Rin knew better than to assume that how she was now. . . The dragoness cared any about how she felt. She had called her all sorts of things. . . 'Love toy' being one of the least insulting.

Both of her breasts were slightly bruised, as was the area between her legs, where Miku's hands and mouth had been equally aggressive. She could still feel her inner muscles twitch just from remembering her roughness. And the lingering taste of her juices on Rin's lips wasn't going away either.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see how Miku brought her now ungloved fingers to her lips, licking at the slender digits, still covered in Rin's love nectars. She'd never seen her without gloves before, and idly wondered why the dragon lady even bothered painting her nails teal if she were going to cover them up anyway. . . Anything to get her mind away from the fact that. . . Both her first kiss, and her chastity were stolen from her.

Miku's other hand stroked slow, lazy circles over Rin's belly, holding on to something white. The ruined panties Rin had been wearing before. A warmth was swirling within her, pulsing in her womb. . . She'd almost forgotten about that. That she would be carrying the child of another girl. Even though she'd spent years with Miku, and had seen her magic she still could not wrap her mind around that fact.

"You're cute, Lynne, my beloved mate. Even like this." Rin could feel Miku's hand stroke down her abdomen, over her Venus mount. One of her own hands reaching to stop her, tearful eyes staring up at her former friend, her forced mate. "No, you're especially cute like this, powerless at my touches."

"Please, stop. . ." The diva pleaded. Her response came in the form of a kiss, deep and domineering. She could taste herself on the other girl's lips. No doubt Miku tasted the same thing.

"No. . ." Miku plainly told, her fingers stroking further south even, Rin's nerves flaring as she touched that still very sensitive place of hers. "You're like an addicting drug to me. . . There's only one way I will stop making love to you, Lynne-chan." She spoke in a voice full of desire, her lips brushing over Rin's before nipping softly at the blonde's lower lip. "Sing forever. . ."

As Rin opened her mouth to try however, she was once again silenced by the lips of her mate, who seemed more than eager for the next round.

**Meanwhile, **

Len's search had not made a lot of progress. He'd already found their old home, but since it was already inhabited by different people there were no clues there. He no longer dared to use the necklace's strange power either. The girl on the other end was in such despair right now that he feared it would overtake him as well. If that happened he'd never be able to save her.

He sighed as he held the silver ornament by the cord. Watching the light deflect from it with a solemn expression. What if he never found her, no. . . He could not even think of that option. He had to find her.

He was suddenly awoken from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder, when he turned around he was faced by a man in blue. "Why, are you holding the dragon diva's pendant?" He asked with a frown as he reached for the silver jewellery.

Len quickly pulled it away from the other man's prying hands, was this man a thief of sorts? "You're not getting it." He said defiantly. "It's the only lead I have to find my sister."

The man looked Len in the eyes for a moment, before he smiled. Stepping back and bowing apologetically. "I am sorry, I should have guessed just by looking at you, the dragon diva's brother, Len was it? Gackt had told me about you." He told the young boy.

"I am Kaito Shion, a friend of the man who gave you that." He said as he gestured towards the item in Len's hand. Len could hardly believe that he'd found someone that could help him. He had so much to ask this man.

"I can see in your eyes that there is a lot of questions on your mind, but I am merely a conjurer." Kaito told the boy, who was immediately hit with a wave of disappointment. "I can, however bring you to the empress, she has all the information you need." He added, holding out his hand for Len to take, a slightly dark tone to his voice. "After all, she is the cause of your sister's fate."

Just from hearing that, Len knew that he and the empress were not going to get along, if she was the one who trusted his sister into the hell she was facing now, there couldn't be any good about her. But it was as Kaito said, if he wanted to find Rin, he had to get the answers from someone that had them. And she definitely fit that description.

He'd made up his mind when he took Kaito's outstretched hand. If it was for her, he'd travel to the sun and back.

For a while, they walked together, The palace lay a few miles away from the village. Farms and wine yards dotting the land left and right of the hardened, slightly hilly road they travelled. Every now and then, Kaito would make a joke to try and cheer the boy up, but while he appreciated that. It had been long since he remembered being able to smile. This made the trip a little awkward to both of them.

Their way to the palace was uneventful, but when they reached the large gates, which looked like they were part of some sort of cathedral they were immediately stopped by a pair of guards. "The empress is not accepting visitors, sir Shion, we're sorry." One of the guards said as he eyed the blond boy. If possible Len wanted to get in without having to harm anyone. But his hand almost subconsciously glided to the handle of his sword.

"He is a special case, he's the dragon diva's twin brother. I am sure Lady Megurine has some use for him." Kaito interrupted, the guards seemed to dwell on this for a moment, studying Len for a moment before nodding.

"As long as you know you're the one who will be held responsible if this boy causes trouble." The guards agreed as they pushed the door open and motioned for the two to enter. Len let out a soft sigh and relaxed. Glad he did not have to pull his sword just yet.

They immediately entered a long hallway with pillars on both sides, the palace did indeed give the impression of a sort of cathedral, if not for the small platform upon which a golden throne rested.

The pink haired woman who sat atop the throne immediately got up as she saw the boy, Her hands folding below her chest as she looked him over. "Well, well, well what have we here." She said with a smirk. Gesturing for Kaito to leave them alone. The blue haired man knew better than to oppose the woman. . . At least openly, and left with a bow. A grin playing on his lips, with this, the last key player was brought together.

All that was left was to wait for Len's actions.

The boy seemed a little ill at ease when facing the empress, how exactly was she related to his sister? "What do you know about the dragon diva?" The question left his lips before he could think about it, screw formalities. He knew there was something wrong, something dark and twisted, EVIL about this lady.

"Everything." Came Luka's simple response as she looked at the boy, her grin widening. "Her current relationship to the dragon, the state of her health. . . Even the gender of the child she is carrying." She told smugly, something which made Len's chest tighten up in disgust. His sister, his innocent little sister was. . . Pregnant?

"What did you do to her?" He growled lowly. The woman seemed to ignore his anger, turning away from him and walking back towards her throne without a care.

"Nothing, it is the dragon that did something to her." She said with a cold voice, over the years she'd only cultivated her hatred for the woman. "If you're upset, turn your anger towards that monster."

This answer did not please Len, at all, and without another word he ran at the woman, coming up to her from behind and pressing his blade against her throat. "YOU are the reason she is there in the first place!" He spat, fighting his desire to finish this person right here and now. A fight he was losing.

Suddenly a throwing knife hit the blade of Len's sword, knocking it from his hands, he watched in surprise as the weapon hit the ground a few feet away. "Don't throw your life away recklessly." A woman in red armour warned him. But the interruption only served to feed his anger, he made a roll and picked up his blade again. Turning towards his new opponent.

The swordswoman took a few steps back and got into a fighting stance as she observed Len with some humour, so there were still people left in the world that fought for their own self-righteous beliefs? How stupid. . . There was no such thing as justice, she stopped believing in that. It was best to just fight to survive and be able to live.

"If you side with her then you too are my enemy." The boy told and charged her, she watched him intently as he did. He had some skill, but in the end he was just a rookie. "How can you side with someone that plays with the lives humans like they mean nothing?!" Meiko's eyes widened at that thought. Brief visions of her old friend, Teto Kasane, the former diva, filling her mind.

Their swords clashed, but even with this distraction, she was still more skilled with a blade than Len was. And once again, his weapon was sent flying, burying itself in the chequered floor tiles. The pink haired woman chuckled as she moved closer to the pair of duellists, coming to stand behind Meiko as she appreciated the sight of the defeated young man with a pleased expression.

"Well done. . . Miss Sakine. . . Now, to end this pitiful display. Kill him."

**Back in the cave,**

Miku had finally tired herself out. And collapsed in a panting, sweaty heap atop her mate. "My love. . . I. . . I came. . . to the sun and back." She spoke between breathes. She was exhausted, but she'd never felt this fulfilled in her life. . . Yet at the same time, so wrong. She had wanted nothing more than to make love to her Lynne. . .

But, this did not feel like making love at all. The girl had been sobbing, begging her to stop all the time. But every time the girl resisted, Miku had found her body compelled to push her down even harder. With more strength than she knew herself capable of. Rin's cries and tears hurt her, but urged her body on to go even further. Soon, Rin had no more tears left to spend, and only her dry sobs remained. Her eyes seemed empty by now. . . Broken.

And it killed Miku inside to see her like this. That it was her that had done this to her.

Miku was startled when she was suddenly pushed off by the target of her impure affections. She was fuming, she was pissed, she was shaking. She was, absolutely gorgeous.

"You dare. . ." She spoke in an icy voice. "You dare speaking of love, after all you've done to me?" Her cheeks were still wet with tears. And her eyes red, but her anger seemed to have won over her sadness finally. "I did not want to believe it. I wanted to lie to myself and think you were different from what they warned me for." It was clear her heart was aching.

"I am sorry. . ." She said as she looked away from Miku's face, closing her eyes as she took a calming breath. "But I can't lie to myself forever." The painful feeling in Miku's chest grew, as if announcing something that would truly hurt her was coming. And it came, in the three words that were so similar, yet the polar opposite of the words she had wanted to hear from the blonde.

"I hate you."

Miku could feel everything come to a crashing hold within her. As if everything she'd done only hit her now. She was devastated. After this day, she should have known that this pleasure had to come at a price, but she had not been thinking straight. Not since that mask had been forced on her. She wanted to retort, but was unable to. As Rin had once again found the strength to sing.

"_Not knowing anything,  
I have been singing,_

_From the start of my life. . ._

_A song for the sun, a song for rain._

_A gentle requiem _

_At the end to the road of paradise,_

_warm hands were offered. . ._

_But could not reach me."_

the dragoness was already tired, but as soon as she was enveloped by the ethereal voice of her beloved, she drifted off. Her rest would be an unhappy one. As only now she realized that while she gained a pleasure worthy of the heavens, her sin against the one she loved had bestowed upon her her a loss that caused pain from the depths of hell.

**Back at the palace, Gakupo's room**

Gakupo had not been allowed to leave his study since the day he'd first spoke his mind about what he truly felt about the ordeal of the dragon divas. No person deserved to be fated to sing for eternity. And especially the last diva, who had been in that dreary cave since she was but a baby. To be used for a purpose like this. The scholar had been unhappy to find out Luka did all this for her own revenge. But to ruin the life of an innocent girl like Rin so.

He had been downright disgusted with her.

Currently his thoughts were occupied with all kinds of horrific images of what the dragon could and probably would be doing to the young girl. And none of the sights were pretty. It was truly too late now, perhaps. But. . . He had to escape, even if it meant becoming an outlaw.

He looked up when he heard a key rattling inside the lock of his door. This would be his chance to escape! His mind went through his options on how to distract the guards, they had taken all his potions. But. . . "Hey, Gackt!"

. . .He was surprised by the smiling face of his blue haired, ice-cream loving flirtatious womaniser of a friend. Kaito, dangling the keys to his door around his finger as he held one of the guards in a choke-hold. His long blue robe discarded for something easier to move in. The man gave him a grin as he spoke to him. "Come out of your dusty room. We got a damsel in distress to save, and a future to change."

His friend never changed. . .

. . .And that was a good thing.

* * *

**Chapter 6 end. **

* * *

Yays, I found a place for one of Miku's lines from the song!

This chapter cost me more effort to put out than I thought. . . I don't want to leave the story unfinished though, as long as even one person still reads it.

I actually felt sorry, not just for Rin, but also for Miku in this one.

Please leave a revieuw, they really help cheer me up!

PS: No Ani, I'm not removing that note at the start, deal with it. Pervert.


	8. Chapter 7: For twins

**Synchronicity: Of love and Luxuria**

Another chapter, another writer's block, but as always I will face this one, and crush it below my foot!. . . Let's hope writers blocks aren't feet fetishists. . .

Thank you all for your messages, I was certain my strange plot devices and the like would have scared people off by now. While I want to write happy stuff too! The story is nearing it's climax, and I think of releasing the final chapter in two versions.

Red: Len will definitely be a prominent character now, yes! As for Rin being pregnant. Scientists have discovered a way to implant an egg in a woman's womb that's been artificially fertilized using a body cell (from the same woman). The result apparently leading to an almost identical clone of the person in question. This could in the future probably also be used to give a lesbian couple the chance to have a child with properties from both parents. If science can do it, there's no reason magic can't!

Madolche: Yes, Luka is definitely a b-word here. She took the death of her brother particularly hard and instead of learning to accept it, she did everything in her power to keep her hate strong. A good example of this would probably be. . . Hordy from one piece. I'm glad you still like the story!

Imonz: Done.

**Chapter 7: For twins**

* * *

Len's anger had subsided a little after the fight, which he lost. And with the sword of the much more experienced swordswoman pointing at his face like this, even he had to admit feeling a certain. . . Fear for his life. His heart was beating fast as he raced through his options. His sword was too far away to make a dash for. He'd lose his head before he'd got the chance. However, the woman before him seemed to be in doubt.

"What is the problem, lady Meiko? I said kill him." The brown haired girl did not move, her sword still pointing at the boy. He had a point. Luka was throwing human lives away as if they were useless, disposable trash. This boy's sister was only a kid of fourteen, but she'd never have the chance to live a life. And Teto, her own friend had been killed before she could make a future for herself. . . All thanks to the very woman she was fighting for.

Swiftly, Meiko turned around, pointing her sword at the one barking her orders instead. "He is not my enemy, YOU are!" She spat at the pink haired woman. Finally coming to term with herself as to where the unvented fury she had been restraining for years should be directed at. All this time, while the dragon may have been a considerable threat, Luka was the one that was truly a danger to the people she had loved and protected.

Despite having a sword pointed at her, despite being completely unarmed the empress never lost her cool, still standing motionlessly as if she owned the world. It sickened Meiko. That smug look, those cold eyes full of nothing but resentment for anything and everyone around her. Those eyes that had looked so much like her own only moments ago. If it had not been for this boy, would she have ended up the same? That thought was perhaps more bitter than what she felt for the woman she had served all this time. One slash was all it would take, to finish her and rid herself of this feeling, but would that make her any better?

She did not have the time to ponder this question further, a blue and purple blur shot into her field of view, and the steel shaft of a scythe collided with her sword before, lodging itself into the floor before her. A single blue eye staring up at her.

Once again, Ruko was acting as the empress' guard dog. A title Meiko had given her on the day they met. She seemed as smug and confident as the empress herself, but with all reason. Her abilities with a scythe were unmatched even by Meiko. Some people said that the reason she wore an eye-patch was only to handicap herself, because using both her eyes would make fights too easy. If Meiko were to battle the one-eyed 'woman' at this point there was no way she could win.

"Sis, leave that daughter-of-a-man[1] alone. We're getting out of here!" the ever cheerful voice of Kaito called to her. A bright blue flash from his palm sending one of the guards flying at the empress and her pet reaper. Giving her and Len an opening to grab their stuff and run after them. An opportunity they gladly took. The group of four quickly making their way out of the palace before things would get completely out of hand. As if they had not already.

They kept running even when their legs felt like they would give out, and their lungs burned with the need for oxygen. Until they finally reached the edge of the forest on the top of the hill that overlooked the village. Collapsing together as they took their breath. "Hah.. ah. Thanks for your help. . . You know. . . For a tag-team like us, to team up and 'save the world'. . . It sounds like the base of some terrible theatre performance." Meiko joked as she wiped her forehead. For the first time in long feeling like she could smile. Like a weight had been lifted off her troubled heart.

"Sure. . ." Kaito's exhausted voice piped in as he leaned against a tree. "And they will call it 'final fantasy' or something like that." He only received a stare in return, no one saying a word as he gave Meiko a quizzical look. ". . .What?" He inquired.

"No. . . Just. . . No. . .That name sounds retarded, even coming from you." all four burst out in laughter at that. And for once, everything in the world seemed alright.

"You're right, something with a name like that could never become popular."

**At the core of the world, The dragon's prison.**

Miku woke from another restless sleep, her forehead covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Another nightmare, _"I hate you."_ her beloveds voice resounded in her head. _"I hate you."_ It repeated. Her heart feeling cold and numb. _". . .hate you."_ Please stop. _"Hate"_ How she wished it was all a nightmare. Her life of solitude after Mikuo's death. . . Her imprisonment because of her lashing out to take her revenge. Seeing her love in tears after she herself had raped her. "I HATE YOU!"

Rin had all right to hate her after what she did. What she doubtlessly would do again if Rin did not keep her subdued with her songs. It was that THING on her face. She could not get it off, she had tried. And whenever she lay her eyes on her cute mate, that mask would twist all her feelings into lust. Sure, it was not as if she had not felt those desires for Rin before, but she had been willing, and able to suppress them as she waited for Rin to accept her feelings.

Which brought her to the fact that Rin was currently nowhere to be found, and Miku found herself covered by a small blanket, and the warmth of a cracking bonfire a few feet away from her. That's right. When Miku had not mated with Rin yet, she would turn into a dragon as she slept, and her body temperature would be high enough to keep her warm. . . Rin in turn would nestle herself against her larger body and share her warmth. . .

Those days seemed like ancient history now. These days the cute blond diva barely came near her, unless it was to sing her one of those irresistible lullabies of hers. Still, Rin gave her more freedom than the other divas had. Preferring to keep her asleep all the time whereas Rin allowed her to walk around freely as long as she did not get too near her or the portal. Where was she anyway?

Miku clumsily rose to her feet, almost falling over again. Sleeping so much did little to improve her agility. She could sense Rin nearby. But she was not surprised there, The dragon diva was not allowed to leave this prison either. Besides, now hey were mates they were pretty much linked together.

She finally spotted her figure in the small subterranean pond. Of course, it was probably early in the morning, Rin was just taking a bath. Miku felt herself relax, despite knowing she could not have gone far the begin with, the fear of truly losing her, more than she already had was a frightening prospect.

She had not even noticed it herself as she had begun walking towards her mate, drinking in the beauty that was her delectable, fair-skinned bare form. Washed over by the blue water and the warmth of the rays of magical light that filled the cavern. "Not a step closer." The diva's voice told her coldly as her feet touched the water, not turning to look at her. "If you think I'll let you catch me unaware, you're wrong." She wasn't even trying to. . .

. . .She was. Rin was right, if she'd get too close to her like this, there was no way she would be able to fight the urge to 'play' with her again. "I may be your mate, but I am not your toy. I am your jailer. It's best you remember that." Rin said in an emotionless voice. Miku winced at that. So she was still pissed, she could understand that. Her sin against Rin had formed a seemingly impenetrable barrier between them. Just after she'd almost broke down the one she'd created after killing Teto.

Miku said no word as she sat down on the shore of the pond, only her feet in the lukewarm water. Her eyes looking elsewhere to prevent her mind from conjuring more of those images that made her go mad with desire. They finally fell on the white dress laying just off to her left. It definitely wasn't the one she'd torn up when she had made Rin her mate. There was hardly anything left of that dress. It made her wonder.

"How did you get all these things? The firewood, the blankets, the food. . . And those clothes." She asked to distract her mind. Not really expecting an answer. It was strange that Rin had even talked to her before.

"Luka sent them, I may be what they call a dragon diva, but I am still human. I need food drink, and clothes just like anyone else." So even a heartless monster like the empress knew that much. That was more than Miku had given that witch credit for. She had wondered how the divas had survived this long but had never been able to ask. Rin had been the first that talked to her. She had always assumed that the divas had some sort of magic power to conjure these things. But Rin had never been trained in the use of magic, and had always lived with her.

"Don't open your eyes." Rin told, and Miku obeyed as she heard her mate wading through the water into her direction. She suddenly felt Rin's arms wrap around her from behind, her head resting in the crook of her neck. "Keep them closed." She said again. Miku could feel the pain in her chest subside slightly. And she took a deep, calming breath. Catching a whiff of Rin's scent. Oranges. . . She smelled like oranges still, despite the fact she rarely got to eat them. As much as she seemed to love the taste.

"Lynne. . . I thought you hate-" Miku began, only to be interrupted by Rin's angry voice.

"Don't call me that!" She shouted, though her grip on the teal haired girl strengthened. Miku could feel a drip of liquid on her shoulder that was warmer than the water in the pond, that was still covering her mate's body. Had she made Rin cry? "Let me forget. . . at least for a moment, let me forget. If you truly love me like you claim. I want to fool myself a little longer, and act as if it never happened."

Rin was still angry at her, and if anything, the bond forcing them to stay together only made it worse.

As soon as she got rid of this mask. . . There was still hope for them. Right?

**Meanwhile**

The four had finally found a clearing in the woods large enough to be able to make a bonfire without the risk of setting the entire forest ablaze. Yet far enough behind the cover of the trees and shrubs so that the light of their fire would not allow for people to spot them from outside. Being turned in would be the last thing they could use now.

Len was not really paying attention to the other three, his eyes were on the necklace which currently rested in the palm of his hand. He was smiling as he appeared to study the silver music note intently. Something which soon drew the attention of the purple haired scholar. "You don't look as grim as you did a while ago, I guess that means good news." He plainly stated as he placed one hand on the boy's shoulder, causing him to look up at the taller man.

"Yes, she seems to be at peace right now. Her smile is a sad one, but at least it's a smile." He answered as he tied the pendant back in place around his neck.

Finally he sat down with the rest of their little group of outlaws. Letting out a sigh as he pointed his hands towards the bonfire to warm them. He just sat there for a few moments before speaking up. "So, why did you work for that woman anyway?" He asked, wanting to know their reasons before he'd be able to decide if he could really trust them. It would be the first time he'd really talk to Meiko too. Not counting the time where she had almost tried to take his life.

Surprisingly she was the first who spoke up. "Why does anyone work? Food, a place to live. My life was all I had left, being an orphan and having lost my only real friend to that dragon." She did not seem to be too sad though, her expression was bitter-sweet. "I guess my shock had been too great to be able to realize who exactly got her killed. But now that I can think more clearly, I'm able to avenge her."

So, as Len expected, this woman had also lost someone dear to the dragon. But unlike him had accepted this fate rather than to fight to change it. To him the consequence of that seemed worse than anything. His sister had been fighting in her own way, for her entire life. And now it was his turn. "What's your reasons?" Meiko in torn asked the two men. The blue haired man that had taken a seat on a log shrugged. Clearly not even knowing how to answer the question for himself. While Gakupo had faced away from the flames.

"In Gackt's case it's easy, he was in love." Kaito eventually answered for him. Earning him a hit with one of Gakupo's heavy books in the face. "H. . . hey Gackt! Don't ruin good literature!" He scowled as he looked at his frustrated friend with a smirk. He'd never been able to get any emotion out of that guy. But anger was probably one of the easiest if he had to try.

"She was not always like that." Gakupo explained apologetically. "Luka that is." He paused. Staring off into the distance through the crackling orange flames. "Ever since the dragon killed her brother, as retribution for seeing her own sibling slain at his hands, she's been overcome by blind hatred. . . She wants to take his revenge for him."

He sighed deeply. Shaking his head. "Luke himself would never had wanted this to happen, I tried to convince her, but to no avail." Clearly, this whole pressure weighed heavily upon him. "Her blind hate has corrupted her, and I believe Luke himself would be the only person that can calm her."

". . . And because of that he has been endlessly researching for a way to communicate with the dead." Kaito finished for him. Earning him a sideways glare from the purple haired man.

"The tomes in the palace and the ingredients that could be found there were a great help towards that goal. . . And the reason the amorous magician here stayed with us as well." He said as he gestured to Kaito. Who had gotten up from his seat and now stood next to Meiko, one of her hands in his own.

"Actually, that was this lovely lady here." He said with a smile. "Sakine-chan, will you consider bearing my child?"[2] He asked as he placed a kiss on the back of her hand. Only to receive a slap in his face as response.

"You asked that over thirty times now, and do you think my answer will ever change?!" She told him with a growl. She seriously needed some alcohol, and preferably not wine. She'd gotten sick of wine during her stay at the palace. Seriously, this guy was getting on her nerves. He bay be a handsome man, a handsome ass is still an ass.

Len shook his head as he watched his new comrades with a hint of humour. Of all the people he could have travelled with. These had to be the strangest bunch he could have hoped for. He could only hope that his sister was having as much luck as he was.

* * *

**Chapter 7 end. **

* * *

[1]Daughter of a man is slang for "transvestite" and a reference to the fact that Ruko Yokune's gender is defined as "Hermaphrodite, 90% male 10% female." , despite never speaking of this in-character.

[2]Yes, this is a reference to Inuyasha's "Amourous monk, Miroku" sue me.

This chapter felt very filler-ish to me, but at least it's something. Some background on Len and his compatriots. And the search has started. Also, there was a brief moment of strained romance between the dragoness and her diva. I guess, it was somewhat fulfilling.

Will update for reviews! (Though of course, I also will of you don't leave them. . . I. . . It's not as if I. . . W. w want you to review. . . Idiots!)


	9. Chapter 8: What time can't heal

**Synchronicity: Of love and Luxuria**

Okay, I have set myself a deadline for this chapter, despite being tired as hell. I'm not good at keeping deadlines at all but I'll do what I can.

I really want to go a little deeper on Rin and Miku's relationship in this one chapter without going either all mosh, without making Rin look like an unforgiving cold woman, but also definitely without making her seem weak-willed. This is really a strain considering there's little she can do when confined to that one cavern room. Ah well. Since I only know the ending I work towards, but there's a lot of open space inbetween. I can definitely think of something.

Red: I'm glad you liked it! Also, I'll do my best to try and get this chapter out on the twelfth, cannot promise anything though. Happy birthday regardless!

Imonz: I'm glad it is still enjoyable. I'm trying to show some tenderness from Rin's side from time to time. But I can't let Rin forgive Miku just yet.

* * *

**Chapter 8: What time can't heal.  
**

* * *

"Stupid portal." The troubled diva groaned as she took another swipe at the invaders. "Keeping us locked in here but allowing these pests to enter." Goblins. . . Of all things she could wake up to, it had been goblins. She woke up to find one studying the pendant around her neck. Apparently they had followed the sound of her song, that had passed through the gateway and reverberated through the cavern system. She had blinked a couple of times, before tugging her necklace out of his hand. It was hers dammit!

The green-skinned creature had not taken kindly to that. And had immediately aimed his spear at her. Not expecting the speed and agility the frail looking girl had responded with. Kicking the wooden, stone-tipped makeshift weapon out of his hand and pinning him down with it as a warning. A fire burning in her eyes at the thought of someone, other than Miku, trying to take something important from her.

The goblin, of course, had not been alone, and when they saw he was in trouble his 'friends' immediately came to his aid. Their weapons pointing at the girl threateningly. "First a dragon, and now goblins. It sure seems like I am a magnet to mythical creatures." She murmured. Both dragons and goblins had been reported to be extinct before she got herself involved with them. But these green midgets, luckily, only seemed to be interested in her valuables.

Miku was currently asleep, and with good reason. Her voice was still hoarse from how hard she had been singing to subdue her once more. If only her songs affected goblins like they did dragons. "Please, just go, I don't want to hurt anyone." She warned them, which only seemed to aggravate the bunch. A few of them leaped at her. But she responded by smacking them away with the stick of the spear she'd taken from them. Clearly the creatures were surprised at the strength she held as the four attackers were smacked into the ground, unconscious.

"Ahhh!" She cried out as something drove itself into her kneecap. At this sound, Miku snapped awake. Her eyes glancing over at the source of Rin's voice, seeing the girl pull something out of her bleeding leg. Rin heard her move as she did, "Don't look at me!" She shouted. But her request was neglected by the dragoness, worry radiating off her as she moved closer. "Don't come near me!" again, her voice was ignored. The goblins only noticed the azure haired girl now. And took a few steps back. Goblins were creatures driven by instinct, and their instincts told them that if they were to fight with this woman, it would and badly for them. She wasn't human. . .

"Lynne, are you okay?" She asked once more, before glaring at the goblins, flexing her fingers as they slowly began to mutate before their narrow black eyes, nails growing longer. As her eyes lit up with dark flames, radiating anger. The goblins did what any creature with half a brain, that knew they were facing something out of their league would do, they dropped their weapons and ran.

"Stay there! Not a step closer!" Rin commanded as she clutched her bleeding leg. "It was only a single arrow, I rather suffer that than another one of your 'play sessions'. . . Miku." There was so much venom in her tone, and it forced Miku to think again on the last night. She had lost control over herself, over her mask, once more. At first, she had been fine. Rin's soft, bare body pressed against her made her feel calm and relaxed. And she could sense the same within her mate. Their bond forced them to seek each other out. Tied them together in a way humans could not begin to understand.

It had went wrong when Miku had, despite Rin's request to keep her eyes closed, turned around to face the little blonde. As soon as her eyes fell on her lithe form, a heat started in her face from below the mask, before spreading throughout her body like a raging wildfire. Lust and desire soon filling every fibre of her being. Unable to resist, she had pinned her lover against the ground, roughly waking her up from her slumber.

Miku clutched her pained side, her face twisting in pain as another portion of her memory returned to her. At first, Rin had been too shaken to realize what Miku was doing, but when she saw what was happening. . . Again. She immediately took action, her fist slamming into Miku's side over and over. "Unhand me, perverted, horny lizard!" This time she truly had enough of being used. . .

Rin's aggressive defence had made Miku unable to do anything, at least until she managed to force the diva's head aside and planted her teeth against the mark she had left on the blonde's neck. The dragon's mating mark, and her sign of dominance over the other girl. Just a single nip, and all Rin's muscles tensed before going limp. "Good girl, just relax, you won't lose anything by doing so. . . Your body is already mine." Miku had whispered huskily.

This time. Rin had not even cried.

Including that memory. . . How often did that make it that she had forced herself on the one she loved? She had lost count. "It's the mask, you know I'm not like that!" Miku defended herself, her fists clenched at her side. Face cast down onto the ground. "I would never hurt you, Lynne. . . I love you." She spoke, although she knew just words weren't going to fix this. She could smell the scent of Rin's blood in the air. Her beloved mate was wounded. . . And she could not do a thing. Every last one of her instincts urged for her to help her mate heal, to take care of her, treat her. But she could not. The other girl would never let her.

"I know." Rin responded to her words. "That's why I'm telling you not to look at me. If you do, the mask turns you into something I hate." Her heart was a torn mess. Love and hate were close, but right now, the latter was definitely stronger within her. Miku could feel it. And it stabbed her heart like a thousand arrows. "If this goes on. . . I will forget what you were like before this happened. I don't want that."

The dragoness could hear a soft rustling as Rin tore a strip off the dress that Miku had ruined the day before, and wrapped it around her injured leg to stop the bleeding. "Does it hurt a lot?" She asked, trying to keep a conversation going. She felt bad whenever there was a silence between them. . . She even preferred being forced to sleep over the awkward silences that could spread over hours.

"It aches a little. It was the getting hit part that hurt. . ." She muttered jokingly. Causing a ghost of a smile to appear on Miku's face. Glad that her mate had not been completely broken. After all this, The dragon girl had to admire her toughness. "Thanks. . . for saving me." The diva mumbled after a pause. Drawing the attention of the dragoness.

"I will keep looking for ways to get that mask off you. . . Please, try to stay away from me until then." The blonde pleaded, and Miku felt some peace at the thought that Rin did not hate her completely. And would, despite her lack of resources to actually study the cursed mask keep looking for a cure. This was proof that at least some part of the girl still wanted Miku around. Even if it was as nothing more than a friend.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that." Miku apologized Shaking her head, apologetically. "I know the risk but. . . You're my mate, Rin. I need you."

Rin was so stunned by Miku finally using her real name that she did not notice the taller girl's arms circle her waist. Head resting in her neck as the dragoness kissed tenderly at her mark. "Don't worry, I'll keep my eyes closed." Miku assured. Although she almost immediately added. "But, we're a couple right? Isn't it normal for us to make love? Don't you love me?"

Rin swallowed a lump in her throat. This voice of Miku's along with what she suggested. She was afraid it could only mean one thing. That wretched mask was taking over Miku's sweet, loving personality. Twisting it with it's perversions.

"Maybe I did." Rin responded carefully. "But this, isn't you."

If she did not find a way to release Miku from her magical prison soon, she would risk losing her forever.

* * *

We're lost aren't we?" Len spoke up as he took a seat on a large rock, staring at their guide, the woman in red armour. They had passed this very same rock here at least ten times in the last two hours. And Rin's voice wasn't getting any closer. In fact, she had not been singing for a while now. Not since that sudden spike of pain almost three hours ago. Len had of course panicked when he'd felt it. And quickly woke the other three up.

"Don't look at me, I don't know the way either. This entire forest looks the same to me." Whenever she had been sent out to bring supplies to the diva and the dragon they had always brought someone that knew the way. As thanks to the fact Meiko never moved without at least some alcohol in her system. People knew better than to rely on her to remember the paths. "Besides, if the girl is dead, there's no reason for us to hurry." She added with a hint of frustration.

"She's alive!" Len spoke in an angered tone as he faced the swordswoman. Startling her a little as he grabbed her by her collar. She looked at him with a frown, staring into his eyes. There was anger. That was certain, but she could see much more. Pain, fear. . .

"There's no reason for you to feel worried." She told him. "I was a little annoyed at your childish behaviour, but I guess that can't be helped." Len was a child after all, even if he acted mature for his age. . . His grip on her loosened for a moment before he let go completely and fell to his knees.

"I would not know what to do if she died." He admitted, even though he never met her, Rin had kept him calm, reaching out to him and protecting him in his dreams. Her voice soothed him when he was sad or hurt. No matter the distance, she had always been a guardian angel for him. And it was about time that he got the chance to do something back. He wanted to save her like she had saved him.

"She won't. . ." Meiko assured him. A hand on his shoulder. "She shares your blood, and she was raised by my best friend. If she could survive years with Teto-chan I'm sure she's a tough one!" She told with a grin, Letting go of his shoulder and taking a while to look around, surely she could find some sort of landmark she could use to determine where they were going. . . "Besides." She added after a pause. "The dragon loves Rin. As bad as the things she might do to her may be. . . Killing her is definitely not one of them." Len could only smile at that.

"Alright, enough of that cheesy dialogue you two." The blue haired man joined in, hitting Len against the back of his head.

"What was that good for?!" Len asked Kaito with a huff. The man shrugging in response as he moved ahead. "You should not treat ladies the way you do, you don't want to become an abusive husband do you?" He stated matter-of-factly. A sweat drop sliding fown Len's forehead at the answer. What was it with this weird man?

"This way. . ." Gakupo finally spoke up as he looked off in the distance. A plume of smoke rising up above the tree tops and another one not too far ahead. Clearly, there was some sort of camp or village in that direction. And whatever it was would be preferable to walking around in circles.

A bed for the night would also be nice.

* * *

**Chapter 8 end. **

* * *

This chapter was a little short. I am pretty much forcing myself. And now, I am really looking forward to a night of rest. Getting up at six in the morning is hard for me. If only I could attend a school closer to where I live. Alas. . .

Can you spot the Skyim reference?

Once again,** HAPPY BIRTHDAY RED! **

I did it, I made my deadline!

. . .Insert request for reviews here. . .

I wonder, is it a bad thing that people apparently don't dare sending me signed reviews?

People are ashamed of getting caught reading my story!


	10. Chapter 9: Wanted

**Synchronicity: Of love and Luxuria**

So yes, this was my slowest update thus far. I have no excuse. I'm sorry.

Red: Consider it a gift from me, it was the least (and actually only) thing I could do!

Imonz: Yays, I got another dedicated reader, happyhappy!

Guest: I don't know who you are but I'm glad the goblins entertained you! And that you're wanting to stay! Yays!

Naty I replied to your review by PM, but I still would like to thank you. I feel like it will really help me

* * *

**Chapter 9: Wanted.  
**

* * *

The sky was pitch black by the time the party of four reached the nearest town, yet, this place had all but died down. And there was enough light coming from the lantern hanging from the walls and arches to make it look as bright as day. The taverns still seemed to be busting with life, while on the street, a few couples were dancing to the music of a musician carrying an accordion.

This place would be a good one like any other to ask for directions, but what were they to ask? 'Do you know where to find the cave of the dragon diva?' That would be stupid, like anyone would know those directions, it was not as if the cave was some sort of tourist attraction or anything.

"Do you know where to find the cave of the dragon diva?" Of course, leave it to an idiot like Kaito to come out and ask that. As if he would really get an answer to that. Len thought as he buried his face in his palm. Did that mage not have any common sense? He'd expect that magic. And from what he'd gathered from talking with the blue haired man, the ability to look into the future at least required a functional brain.

"Of course I know, it's not too far from here. . . And our village is responsible for delivering supplies there." Came the completely unexpected response from the man, who was slightly red in the face, a bottle of cheap wine held loosely in his right hand, the fact the bottle's contents were spilling over the floor showing how far gone he was. "Why would you. . . hic!. . . want to know though?"

"Can you really trust this drunk on his word?" Meiko whispered the mage in his ear. (the latter did not mind this at all of course.) Upon which the Kaito gave her a grin that said 'look who's talking' of course, if one thing was known about drunk people is that they were very likely to speak the truth. But also to make up big stories.

Len was not really paying attention to the pair he had turned his attention to Gakupo who was intently studying something on the wall around the corner, his eyes passive. "What is it you see, Gakupo sama?" Len asked as he walked over. He looked around, for some reason it was as if the townsfolk were staring at them oddly.

"Trouble." Came the scholar's short, simple reply. And as Len's eyes fell on what the man was looking at. A set of four wanted posters, depicting each of their faces, claiming them a threat to the empire and offering their weight in solid gold for their capture. It had not been a day, but already the news about them had spread this far. This had Ruiko's name all over it. Luckily, the people on the streets at this time were too drunk to recognize them.

"After them!" Or. . . Perhaps not. . . Before they knew it they four were forced to be on the run again. Dashing randomly through the many roads in the town, trying to lose their tail while followed by an ever growing, loud flock of people. Weren't there kids that had to sleep in this place, at his hour?

"Why, can't we just stand still and fight?" Meiko asked as she looked back without slowing down, none of these people looked as if they had ever held a sword, much less knew how to use magic.

"Great idea, you want to kill every villager in this town? At least we'd truly be criminals then." Len told her sarcastically. "To the left!" He told as they dashed into yet another unknown passage. But he could not get lost, after all, travelling alone, following his sister's voice had made it so that his sense of direction was completely flawless. Few people were as street-smart as Len, where others might have ran into a dead end by now. . . He did too. Impossible! He'd never been wrong before. . .

"Quick! In here!" A girl's voice whispered out to them from behind a door that was slightly ajar, the four looked at one another before deciding to just risk it. Much worse than being caught by that angry mob was not possible. By the time the villagers had made it into that passage, they were nowhere to be found. As if they had vanished from the world's surface.

Behind one of the closed doors, the four remained silent as they regained their breath, not wanting to alert the people on the road outside to their presence. They only spoke up when they heard the people withdraw. Facing their unexpected savior. "Thank you, if it was not for your help. I don't know what might have happened." Gakupo spoke up with a generous bow. "Anything we could do in return, . . . Miss. . .?"

The green haired girl, wearing a strange, short orange dress and goggles chuckled a little. Dismissing the man's offer with a wave of her hand. "Gumi." She plainly told as she sat down on one of the seven wooden chairs surrounding a small round table in the middle of her room. Motion for the four to sit down with her. "And you don't need to give me anything, I'm glad to be of help." She added throwing a glance at Len's face. A broad smile forming on her lips. "Especially if it's for Rin-chan."

Although these words came as a surprise to everyone, Len had suddenly lost the ability to talk.

* * *

"Something smells delicious." Miku noted as the looked up from her position, floating on her back in the small cavern pond. Listening to the sound of her mate's humming. And the crackling of a flame. The sent of roasting meat and freshly baked bread greeting her. "what are you making? She risked a glance at where Rin was busy preparing their food. She had made a sort of strange construction out of flat rocks and what seemed to be a plate of metal with holes in it.

"Brioche, someone thought it would be a fun joke to see if I knew how to cook." Rin responded as she looked over the sheet of paper she got with the ingredients and materials for a furnace, wondering whatever who was in charge of their supplies must have been thinking. Could it be related to the fact it was Teto's birthday today?[1] The feeling of being watched nagged at the back of her head and she turned towards Miku with a worried expression. "You're looking at me again aren't you?" She asked, pulling the hem of her dress down to ensure her backside was properly covered, remembering 'masked Miku' commenting on how cute that part of her was. Only to receive a huff from the dragoness in return.

"I do know how to control it at least a little, you know." From this distance, there was little chance that her mask would take over. Besides, couldn't she look at her beloved at least once every so often? She sighed, breathing in the scent of the food Rin was making. "This scent is familiar, I think Lynne used to make this too." She stated as she let her eyes drift close. Paddling about on her back. As a dragon, she hated water, but as a human. . . It felt strangely soothing. And it was like it helped keeping the "pervert-mask's" influence at bay.

"I'm not her. . . So please stop comparing the two of us." Rin said in an annoyed voice. Looking back towards the makeshift stove where the bread was baking. They had a stove now, and sheets to lay on. God forbid, if this kept going on this place might even look like people lived there! It was only then that she noticed something about the iron grate, and the door. The bolts were all painted a bright green. Answering one of her questions. So it was her old friend who thought of this joke.

"Whether you want to accept it or not, Rin-chan. . . You and Lynne are the same person. That is as much a fact as that you are my mate." Miku told as if stating a fact, not willing to accept anything else. Rin in response only managed an annoyed pout. She was RIN, not just some reincarnation of a girl that died protecting Miku! Even if that MIGHT be the case, Lynne was Lynne, and Rin was Rin. Miku would just have to accept that. She thought, a little of her childish anger getting the best of her. And what better way to punish that pervert than putting her to sleep with a perverted song?

"If it is what you desire,

I can be like an obedient dog.

With a cord, a rope or a chain,

I'll let you tie me up.

Or if you prefer, I can be like a kitten.

I shall, endearingly,

With my fingers, feet and lips. . .

Indulge you.

Whoever indulges their passions first, such things do not matter!"[2]

Her song rang throughout the cave. And she giggled a little when Miku went silent right after. She was glad she had this sort of control over her mate. As a form of revenge for the fact she had never intended to become such. At least not at the moment it happened. She resumed her work, turning the haunch of meat that was roasting above the fire and taking a look into the furnace, before a thought entered her mind. . . Hadn't Miku been swimming when she started singing?

Her eyes widened as she quickly turned around. Scanning over the water surface. No Miku, damn! She got up, her eyes focussed as she searched frantically, following the water ripples to their origin. . . Bubbles! Without a second thought she tossed off her dress and ran into the water as far as she could. Before paddling with all her might towards where she saw the last bubbles disappear. Diving straight down from there. She could not see a thing, what if she was too late? . . . No matter what Miku might have done to her, it was not enough to deserve this. The dragoness had never purposely hurt her.

Warm, soft. . . Pleasant. That were the only thoughts that crossed the tealnette's mind as she slowly woke up. Her eyes blinking as they adjusted to the light. She could see white, and yellow, and her lips felt strangely good. Wait! Her eyes snapped open, and hear heart leapt in her chest. Her Rin, her beloved mate was kissing her. Out of her own free will? It took her a moment to focus and realize that the girl was crying. "Wake up damn you. . . Don't leave me." Why was she crying for her? Her eyes were wide open. . . Oh yes, that mask. She'd almost forgot! Not only did it make it impossible for Rin to see her eyes but also. . .

Rin was pressed against her, In her underwear, having discarded her dress to jump in and save her. Miku had been naked while she was swimming. They were skin-to skin right now. "I don't care if you go all perverted if you wake up, just, don't die!" Rin's little hands pressed down against her chest, obviously trying to get her to breathe again. Unaware that she was already awake, and studying her. That familiar warmth forming in her face, her mask. Rin said she did not mind. . . Right? Then maybe. . .

No. It felt wrong. Miku shot up, turning away from her mate as she sat up. Hands clenching. Nails digging into her palm as she tried to calm herself down."Thank you, Rin. . . That's another I owe you." Miku spoke through gritted teeth. Trying desperately to fight the urge to face Rin. To do unspeakable things to her beloved mate. She did not want that, she had hurt her enough.

"It's sad. . . you know." Miku spoke, "I love your songs, but I fall asleep whenever I listen to them." She told, trying to divert her attention, it was harder than she thought. "You're too cute." Miku muttered as she looked away. "If it had been anyone but you, I would have been able to resist this darned mask!" She complained. And she was surprised to hear Rin laugh behind her.

"And you call me a child? While giving me that excuse?" Rin muttered as she looked her mate over, she was having a tough time now that she'd looked at her from up close. Miku's mask was trying to force her to violate Rin again. But she was fighting it with all she had. She was really trying hard for her sake. "Does it hurt, to think about the times you did, . . . Those things. . . Under the mask's control?" She asked carefully. Receiving a nod in return.

"Yes, I hated myself for my weakness. . ." The teal haired girl said as she bit her lower lip. Her teeth gritting together. It hurt, it was like that perverse force was trying to crush her very soul. But she could not let THAT happen again. Her little gropes had been fun jokes to play on the cute blonde. But more than that. No. . .That was just wrong. She let out a soft moan when she suddenly felt something brush over her chest. And she blushed when she realized it were Rin's hands, sliding over her skin.

"Don't open your eyes." Rin calmly told her, causing the tealnette to blink.

"What are you doing?" She asked, not that she minded this sort of treatment before dinner. The kept her eyes closed, even when she felt something warm and wet trace up her thighs, something she immediately recognized as Rin's tongue. A white light flashing behind her eyelids as she felt Rin's tongue lapping at her core. Causing Miku to cry out her pleasure. "Ahh, Rin-chan, why?"

"You're hurting for me. . . And I can already see you're not going to win against the curse." The diva stated, before her delicate tongue flicked over Miku's sensitive petals again. She could just sing her to sleep again, dammit. . . There was no reason for her to go this far! The cyan haired girl shivered. Why did this feel SO much better than usual? "I owe you an apology for singing you to sleep while you were in the water. . . And I want to thank you. For not just giving in." Miku's back arced in delight as Rin's tongue dove into her warm love canal. And Miku immediately understood why this time felt amazing in comparison to the times before.

This was the first time her beloved mate had voluntarily pleased her.

For the first time in long. The teal-haired dragoness felt at least a little wanted.

* * *

**Chapter 9 end. **

* * *

I'm sorry that I took so long. But there's one thing that I finally managed to include. A sort of proof that Rin does have feelings for Miku. And Miku has finally learned to call the girl by her new name. Though she still considers her 'the reincarnation of Lynne'

Also Gumi! And she was apparently a friend of Rin before she was sentenced to the dragon's cavern.

Something I want to know is: Is there an official novel which states the names of the towns and villages, or anything like it? And if not, Would going back and naming the villages myself make it better than using generic, unnamed towns?

[1] Teto's birthday is also April first

[2] actual lyrics from Rin's Iroha song/Iroha uta

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 10: The bell signals the end

**Synchronicity:**** Of love and Luxuria**

* * *

Again, I took longer than I could have wanted. Between studies I have little enough time, and I am a little sad about the two people I was role-playing with suddenly dropping our plays without reason. I guess that's life too.

Imonz And now it's time for me to get to work on another chapter again. The stuff I got to do! But, I actually like it. And yes, as for Miku, she's happy with any affection Rin gives her, especially since it's rare to get considering their past together.

InsanitySorrow (2.0) Like I said in the message I sent you, don't worry about Gakupo and Luka. I don't plan on really expanding on their 'relationship' in the story. I'm as much a yuri fangirl as you say you are.

Red, who knows? Well, I guess I do. And perhaps you will after this chapter. I'm glad you liked my gift, I have exams too. Really not looking forward to them and spending most of my time studying. Bulllerch.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The bell that signals the end  
**

* * *

"Gumi-nee! Heey, Gumi-nee! Look what I made!"

The green haired girl let out a little sigh as she was pounced by another girl. She was small, tiny even. About seven or eight years old. With short blonde hair in a tangled mess, but she did not seem to care. "Tadaa!" The little blonde cheered as she set something atop her friend's head, a daisy wreath headband? Gumi giggled as she looked at the pleased expression of the little girl before her.

"How does it look on me?" Gumi asked, striking a pose and drawing a giggle from the little urchin's mouth. The girl looked her over with an appraising gaze, a hand on her chin as she nodded.

"Yes, yes! It looks amazing, as I thought daisies look good on everyone, even on Gumi-nee's silly green hair!" Gumi returned the smaller girl a little sulking expression as she was told this, how mean! Boohoohoo! And the girl immediately giggled in response. "I'm just kidding! Gumigumi's green hair looks really good, my flowers look really pretty like this!" She told happily as she held up two more of the flower garlands. "I made one for Teto-chan and Miku-nee too! As a proof that we will be friends forever!"

The scene before the green haired woman's eyes changed. And suddenly she was in a cave with three other people she did not know. . . Or did she? She was surrounded by blue light which was almost blinding to her unaccustomed eyes. "Gumi-nee. . ." The little blonde was laying in front of her, It was as if she were a little taller than before, but other than that, she looked almost exactly the same. Her eyes were empty, leaking a mixture of blood and tears from edges as she stared at Gumi. She tried to talk, but all that came out was a wrecking cough, she threw up, and all that spilled out was more blood. Gumi's eyes fell on the girl's chest, a large cut running all the way down the middle. "H.. . help." She begged, The blonde's hand reaching towards her. Before her body went limp.

"RIN CHAN!" Gumi yelled as she shot up from her bed, a bead of sweat dripping down her forehead. Her entire body was shaking, her breathing stuttered. She looked around. She was, at home? A bad dream, just a bad dream. She had not seen Rin since she took over from Teto as the dragon diva. And the dragon would never let that horrible scene in her nightmare to happen to the blonde girl. The core of the world was probably the safest place possible right now, with Miku protecting her.

"Are you okay? Gumi?" Len's voice asked her from beside her bed. His companions looking up at them from the ground, still blinking the sleep from their eyes.

"Hhnnguh. Is that noise at this hour really necessary?" Meiko complained as she yawned. She was glad they had found some place to stay, even if it were a couple of hastily placed bedrolls. But a little sleep would be more than welcome. And she could not have that if Gumi was going to be jumpy like that all night.

"I'm sorry, I'm fine, a bit of an unpleasant dream is all." She shivered as she recalled it. Rin was safe, right?

"It was about my sister? About Rin?" Len demanded, wanting to know what horrible scenario Gumi might have dreamt up. She looked at him, before staring ahead, trying to remember more.

"I was in a cavern of sorts. . . And Rin was there too, she was dying." She recalled. Her eyes narrowed as she rummaged through the cloudy memories of last night's dream. But at the same time did not want to remember Rin's face. "There were three other people. . . One was the empress. . . And a girl with long aquamarine hair I did not recognize, I think she was crying." But what was the last one? "And, a woman with a scythe, I don't really remember much about her. . . But I think she was the one that had injured Rin."

Upon hearing this, Len's eyes widened. "It's her, Luka's guard-dog." He told Gumi with a serious voice. He was certain the woman Gumi had mentioned was Ruiko. But judging from how unsure the greenette was she obviously never met that reaper before. Which could only mean bad news. Perhaps her dream wasn't as much a dream as it was a warning.

"I see, we're running out of time then." Kaito stated in a tone that held no room for humour. When he was speaking in such a profoundly solemn way, it could only mean that it really was a dire situation. As Kaito rose from his bedroll and reached for his coat. Len quickly pulled it from his reach, staring at the man in a threatening way. Of all his companions, he was the only one that had yet to give a valid reason for joining the fight.

"Why did you come?" Len was blunt and to the point in his question. "You had no reason to help us. Other than chasing Meiko-san which I don't believe is your only motive." The blue haired man gave him a blank stare, rising to his feet as he reached for his belt. Len, thinking he might try to grab his knives was quick to respond. Taking is blade from its position, leaned against the back of the chair at his headrest and pointing it at his throat.

Kaito stopped his movements for a moment, his hand still in the same position. "Alright, then I'll just tell you." He began, ". . .Although I know you'll not believe me." Len gave the man a fierce glare that clearly conveyed his thoughts_ 'don't mess with me' _But that wasn't Kaito's intent in the least. "Gackt already told you I study magic." He explained. "My speciality is looking into the future." He paused a moment to let his words sink in. they were hard to believe as he had stated before. But the truth nonetheless.

"The future I have seen, is one where the empire has started a war with the rest of the world." He told, his voice holding a dark, foreboding tone. "Or, not as much a war as a massacre, a crusade against the world from the backs of dragons." Silence followed, shock and disbelief readable on the faces of all in the room with him.

"Disgusting." Gakupo said, visibly paled at the thought. "To think she'd actually go through with that." Gakupo had all reason to believe his friend was telling the truth. His predictions almost always came true. And he'd heard Luka's plan himself before. There was no mistaken that the blue haired man was right about his vision. And it was something he could never allow to come to pass.

"Judging from your look, I guess you believe me." Kaito told as his eyes met the blond boy's. Kaito's hand pushing against the cold steel that was so uncomfortably placed against the man's neck. "So, Knowing that, and being aware that your sister is the one that would give birth to this dark future. What will you do, Len-kun?"

It was worse than he could have expected. He had known some of the details of what Rin had been involved with. But not everything. It was too horrible to even imagine. And he'd thought the answer to Kaito's question was clear.

"I will fight."

* * *

"How sinful you two are."

Rin yawned as she was awoken by a slightly familiar voice, "Nggh?" Perhaps not her most elegant response, but. . . Who was it that was trying to wake her up? She blinked as she instinctively cuddled closer to Miku's body. Needing the closeness. She gasped when she was suddenly yanked up. Her eyes snapping open almost instantly. "WHAT?!" She snapped angrily as she stared the stared into the eyes of a certain eye-patch wearing reaper.

"Ruiko san. . ." Rin asked in surprise. It had been a long time since Ruiko had been the one brining over their supplies. Most of the time it had been random guards or villagers. At the very least she was glad that she'd put on some clothes after last night. (An absolute requirement with Miku's growing desires and diminishing resistance to that black mask.)

"Yo." The lady with the scythe answered as she looked the girl in the eye, before sniffing her. "You really smell like that dragon. . ." She commented as she looked at the teal haired girl that was still sleeping. Rin felt a little annoyed at someone sniffing her like this. What was she? A blood hound? She knew Ruiko was a strange person but this was just plain rude.

"I had not expected this." She knew that voice, was that?Ruiko turned Rin around in her hold so she would be able to face the other woman that had entered their home. And it came as a surprise to her to see THAT person. . . Empress Luka Megurine,

"I would never have guessed that after all she did to you, you'd sleep with that beast willingly. Rin," Luka spoke in a disgruntled tone "I have misjudged you, I thought you were more pure than that." Rin scoffed. Throwing the other woman a glare. She was the last person that she wanted to hear commenting about her purity! This woman was nothing but a demoness in a human skin in her eyes.

"She would not have done those things if it wasn't for your little 'gift'. . . Luka." Rin remarked with a venomous tone. A broad smirk growing on the face of the woman before her. Something which fell as soon as she saw Miku stir in her sleep. If they were going to make too much noise she would wake up and she would probably end up having to watch her fornicate with the little blonde. And she was not sure whether she wanted to see that. . .Perhaps it would be fun.

"How about when she killed Teto?" Luka plainly asked, momentarily silencing Rin. "There's something you need to know about the mask," she began "it doesn't control you, it suppresses some of your desires while strengthening others." Luka explained with a blank face. "For example. . . People will only tell the truth if they fear that they will be killed otherwise. The mask takes whatever little fear they have, and amplifies it. In other words, , ," She paused, her grin widening "Miku would never have raped you if she did not harbour any lust for you to begin with. She was a perverted monster from the start."

"You're lying!" Rin accused the woman before her. The sound startling the teal haired woman that had been cuddling up to her before. Eyes snapping open as she shot up. The dragoness blinked as her sleepy gaze slid over the three other women in the cave, their home. Once her vision settled on Luka's face, her expression immediately turned into one of anger. And she jumped towards the pink haired empress, only to be stopped by one word from the wretched lady.

"Guilt." She collapsed so easily, grabbing her pained heart. . . Guilt was one thing that was really strong within her. The regret for killing a man, even after he'd slain her brother. . . She had felt bad about it, as she had realized one thing killing him. . . The man had been remorseful for his actions. That was nothing in comparison to Teto's death. That one still weighed heavily upon her. Still gave her nightmares. . . But the closest, most painful one was probably. . . All the times she'd molested her Rin. . .

"Look Rin, I'll prove you that I can't make her do things she does not want to do already." Luka's cold gaze settled in Miku as she spoke, an evil smirk pulling on her lips. "Kill your beloved Rin for me." Rin gasped, how could Luke think about ordering such a thing, was she really that inhumane? There was a time when she'd even liked the empress. Or as close as one could get with that woman being the one who locked Miku and her up here. She struggled against Ruiko's hold as Miku advanced at her.

"Miku, please. . . Stop! You love me right?" She pleaded, would her life really come to an end at the hands of the girl that she'd lived with all of her days? She was silenced by a pair of soft lips on hers, her eyes widening as Miku's teeth nibbled away at the soft lower brim of her mouth. Why was she. . . She frowned when Luka started to laugh. But was unable to glare at her with the way Miku was so intently kissing her.

"What did I tell you? Even with the mask of domination she won't follow an order which she does not already have the desire to act upon somewhere." Rin gasped as she felt Miku's hands trace over her body. Groping her in ways and places she was not at all comfortable with, especially while being watched. A tear dribbling down her cheek at the thought she was being molested while other people were watching "Like her hatred for humans which only you happen to escape from."

"I don't. . , Want to do this." She could hear Miku's ragged breath. Over the sound of her own strained gasps. Rin knew how hard she had been holding back for her sake, and to see her like this in front of the one she knew was Miku's arch-enemy. "A lullaby. . . it's selfish to ask, but, let me sleep a little longer." Did Miku even know how hard it was to be able to sing while she was doing this to her? Rin grit her teeth, furrowing her brows as she suddenly began to sing. Despite the pleasure assaulting her. Clearly much to the surprise to the teal haired girl who had seen her unable to do so before.

"Humans who aren't satisfied. .

What is your wish? What do you have?

If you're tired just now. . .

Then sleep well!

Ru Li La, Ru Li La!

This Lullaby. . .

Does it heal your heart?

Carrying lust is a sin,

Now, you're seeing a dream."[2]

Once more she felt Miku's hands sliding down her body, an almost inaudible 'thank you' coming from her lips as she fell to the ground with a soft 'thud' immediately sound asleep.

Rin felt Ruko's grip on her loosen as the woman behind her was apparently just as startled as Miku and Luka were that she had managed to put the dragon woman to sleep in this situation. And the blonde took this moment to hit the woman in her side with her elbow. And tearing herself from her grip as the reaper stumbled back from the unexpected reprimand from the tiny girl. "Ouch. . ." She muttered plainly. Grabbing her side with one hand. Grinning at Rin as she supported herself by her scythe which had been resting on her back before. "You're quite strong little girl." She praised her as she got up again. "But do you really wish to die fighting? You're not a warrior."

Two against one and she was unarmed, that did not look good for her, here had she left that shabby Goblin spear she'd taken the other day again? It was at least something. Then she remembered something, she had no reason to be afraid. "You wouldn't kill me." Rin shot back. "If you do there is no one that can calm Miku. She will beat that mask eventually if I don't sing!" She was not certain about that last part, but Luka had already shown her that the mask's control over Miku was flawed. If her possessiveness and protective behaviour over her were any indication. Even that mask would be unable to control her if she found out they had killed her mate.

"You're right, Rin. . . It would not do at all to kill you." Luka told her clearly as she walked her way. Kneeling before the little girl to be able to look her directly in the eyes. "Besides, you did nothing wrong, I have no desire to put you down." Something which did not stop her from ruining her life in any possible way though. Rin had seen that were true long ago. Luka's eyes trailed down as she kept talking, under a constant glare from the little diva.

"You're an important part of my plan. . . Too, no one but you can fulfil this important task." She said with an almost sickening kindness. Her hand settling on Rin's stomach. "They are coming along well, aren't they?" She asked and it was almost enough to cause Rin to throw up. Even THAT had been part of her plan? That was sickening in more ways than one. She balled her fist and swung it at Luka's face, only for it to be knocked away painfully by the hard wooden shaft of Ruiko's scythe before reaching it's destination. The blonde winced as she pulled back.

"I can see why she fell for you. You're an easy prey, but you have this wonderful personality. Strong, righteous. . . Persistent." Luka told as she got up. Turning to face Miku instead. "If it weren't for this wretched creature, I am sure you have made a wonderful knight, or a noble paladin." Indeed, with the proper training, Rin had so many possibilities. But they were all taken from her when she was forced to become a dragon diva.

"I'll not let you succeed in your plan. . ." Rin muttered. Her arms protectively around her belly. Still flat for now but the question was, for how long? And what did Luka mean with "They?" She was carrying more than one child? "I'll never let you use my family as pawns." She told defiantly, causing Luka to burst into a loud bellowing laughter before turning her head towards Rin.

"Oh, really? Tell me, Little Rin." She asked, wiping her dress clean as she got up, moving to stand but half a step from the young diva as she looked down upon her. Truly, considering how valuable Rin and Miku were to her plan, they could hardly be considered mere pawns. But, that was of no importance now. "How are you going to resist?" she asked. "There is this grand future of a new, better, stronger empire ahead. One of peace and unity. And you are part of it, you can't fight it." It was clear that Miku's desire for Rin was great. And children were easy to influence.

Like she had taken away Rin and made her believe she was making the world a better place by doing as she did, Rin's children would do the same. If they were half as powerful as Miku, Luka would only need a handful to have a weapon at her disposal that would make the world bow before her. What did Rin have that she could do? If she wanted to break out using either force or stealth. . .She was no match for Luka's guard dog, Ruiko. That was true. However there was one thing she could do to prevent her perhaps inevitable fate for as long as possible. After all, A sleeping Miku would be unable to hurt her, or herself more.

"I will sing. . ."[3]

Rin stated in a calm, serious tone.

* * *

**Chapter 10 end. **

* * *

[1]The title is a reference to "Servant of evil" And the song Rin sings in this chapter [2] is her "clockwork melody" Which is probably the song she sang to Len as he mentioned in RE-Birthday.

The only thing I changed about the lyrics was that in the song she mentioned the sin "greed" which I felt would be better if it were "Lust" in this case. (as much as it's probably true that Miku will be greedy when it comes to Rin's affections. . .)

[3]At around 3 minutes into the song "Paradise of light and shadow" Rin and Len are shown together. While many less experienced translators claim they both say "I will fight" Rin's line at that point is actually "I will sing"

This here, had to be the bossfight of all writer's blocks. . . I hope some people still read this! The next chapter will be released in two versions. You will see why, and you can choose whether you want to read both, or just one of your choosing.

(Ironically this will make one of the endings the thirteenth chapter if you count the intro)

**Please, leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 11: The voice of Twilight

**Synchronicity:**** Of love and Luxuria**

So yes, after all my studies and returning here. I kinda thought it was useless to continue since no one was reading my story. However. There was still one person that left a message, and for that person, out of thanks I decided to continue and put an end to this story. As I initially intended, this chapter will be composed of three 'parts', the shared intro leading into the good and bad end, they will be the same for a portion. But will branch off and twist in others. You can choose which one you want to read after this one.

Red, Thank you for staying with me. I don't know if you'll still be reading after this break, chance is good I lost my last reader by waiting this long but I just. No longer have the discipline to push on and keep writing.

* * *

**Chapter 11: The voice of Twilight  
**

* * *

Under the scrutinizing gaze of the empress and her loyal watch-dog, Rin felt small. . . They just stood there. Their expressions showing they were non-impressed by her words of bravery. "Really now?" The empress asked as she moved closer to the tiny blonde, a grin on her lips. "You are indeed family, you and that boy. . . The same senseless courage that in the end would make little difference." Her hands took a hold of the petite diva's chin, forcing her to look up. "You would have made a great knight indeed." She stated as she looked the girl in the eyes. "Pity."

Her eyes darted back towards the unconscious little girl on the floor. "You can't keep her asleep forever, eventually your voice will give out, or I could just take it from you." Luka told the blonde girl "You're only delaying the inevitable." The pink haired woman turned back towards Rin with a wide smirk. "And that is a bother."

Rin was about to retort. When suddenly a shock of pain broke her thoughts as the side of her head was hit by something hard. Her eyes were spinning as she, with great effort managed to turn towards her attacker. Her vision blurred, but not enough that she could not make out the sight of Ruiko. Who had seemingly slammed the blunt edge of her scythe against her temple. "Ruiko-chan, why are you. . ." She could not finish her sentence before she passed out on top of her mate. The hollering laughter of the empress being the last thing she caught before her vision went black.

"Intruders are coming." Ruiko noted was she looked at the glowing portal that connected the cavern to the ritual hall and the outside. "I think it's the brother and his merry firends, do you want me to take care of them?" They had probably not had much time to train over the last day. So Ruiko was not going to experience too much trouble with either the boy or the swordswoman. The mage and Scholar were her greatest concern.

"No, they had some time to organize. And I don't want you to risk yourself needlessly." Ruiko was one of the few people that was a hundred percent loyal to her. And there were other reasons she did not want to lose her. One of course being that she was the most efficient guard she could think of. But even with her strength and abilities she'd not have much of a winning chance when facing Len's 'party' all at the same time.

"Wake up." She said in a cold voice as she nudged the side of the unconscious drake's head with her boot. She stirred a little but otherwise did not respond, how useless. "Wake up you stinking lizard!" She growled as she pushed at the woman's head a little harder. Causing the teal haired girl to rise up slowly, it took a while for her to notice where she was. But her first response was naturally to squeeze her mate close when she realized she was lying on top of her.

"No time for that." Luka said in a stern tone, causing Miku to look at her, face hidden behind the mask that was warping every desire, every emotion within her even now. "There are intruders, trying to take your mate away from you, you don't want that, right?" She asked with a voice void of emotion. Miku blinked, an action that went unseen to the others. Before a low growl was emitted from the back of her throat. No one, not God, nor the devil, and especially not her would take her mate from her now the girl had finally begun to submit to her twisted love. "I'll let you pass the portal to take care of them, as long as you return here when you're done. I promise you a long fruitful life with Rin."

Of course she would return, of course she would fight those fools that thought that they could take her beloved mate from her. She slowly lowered Rin to the ground. Caressing her cheek before getting up. Brushing off her black dress as she turned towards the portal that seemed to be calling to her. Taking a hold of her staff which stood leaning against the gateway's frame.

"Wait for me, Rin." She muttered before stepping into the glowing blue light, Letting it flow around her as it took her away towards the cavern entrance.

* * *

"Seriously, we're not lost again aren't we?" Len asked as he looked over the red clad swordswoman in the front who was studying a piece of paper in her hands. "I knew we should have asked Gumi to come." He mumbled as he kicked at a pebble that was just innocently laying there. Minding its own business, own business. . . Which was to do nothing and just lie there.

"I don't remember this part." Meiko stated. "It can't be helped, someone had to cover our backs so those villagers would not have followed us all the way here." It would be a problem if they had to focus on two fronts at the same time. "We potentially have to fight both Luka and Ruiko. . . And with a little tough luck the dragon as well." They never knew how the dragon would respond to having her diva stolen. Especially since she was clearly in love with the young blonde. From what Meiko had seen.

"We're, not lost." Kaito spoke up as he looked over the walls, realizing that while most of it was covered in a sort of moss, this particular part was not. "We're here." His hand pressed against the rough surface of the rock wall, probably there had to be a part, a switch or button here they could push to make the wall give way to a door. Doubtlessly that was why there was a cross on the map, and why Meiko felt unfamiliar with this area despite coming here before. "Help me look, something that can be pressed or pulled on."

Meiko stood beside him and pulled out her blade, wedging it between the crack in the rock, before giving the blade a firm, rough jerk. And the rock began to give away, sliding to the left to reveal a passage behind it. "Or we can do that." Meiko responded flatly as she began to push the blockade out of the way, blue light beginning to shine through the growing gap, until it was big enough for them to climb through. "Since you're the one who complained most I'll leave the honour to you, 'boss' " She said with a slightly mocking tone as she looked at Len.

The boy, of course wasted no time, it was after all his sister they were saving. As he crawled through he was temporarily blinded by the azure light. It was painful to his eyes after having been in a only barely lit cave only a half a minute ago. He could hear rather than see the others push through the gap behind him. "I've never seen this entrance sealed before, they must have been expecting us." Meiko said as she held her blade ready. They apparently could not hope to have the element of surprise on their side. But the least they could to was ensure they were ready when the enemy showed themselves.

"Who's that woman?" Len asked as he pointed towards a woman standing calmly at the top of a slightly raised platform connected by old stone stairs, the girl seemed to be guarding a sort of arch, a pillar of blue light shining behind it. She wasn't moving as if she had not acknowledged them.

"Miku." Meiko began as she looked towards the teal haired girl, her hair waving slightly, despite there being no wind, and her black dress which left her stocking clad legs uncovered was unaffected by the unfelt breeze. "She's the dragon your sister has been 'taming' all these years." She informed as she stepped ahead, perhaps the girl still remembered her. And this could be solved without the need for violence. "Miku-ch-" Her eyes widened as the girl brought her hand to her lips, breathing an orb of liquid blue flame into her palm before pointing it towards the floor.

"Careful!" Meiko warned to the others as suddenly the very floor below them began to glow and burst open. And brightly glowing humanoid shapes began to rise up all around them. Spirits! Like Luka was a pythoness for the humans, Miku was the dragon version of a soothsayer. Controlling basic spirits like these was an easy task for her, no matter in what number. And they were soon overwhelmed by an army of them. Kaito had thrown off his cloak to improve his movability, and despite the danger involved, the bastard actually seemed to enjoy the fight! As shock of light blasting apart one of the apparitions before him. But the scholar and swordswoman weren't faring as well as he was.

This was probably going to be the only chance Len would get, to just charge in as the other three were covering his back. He growled as he ran at her, his sword ready to strike her down, the reason his sister was suffering. It was alright for her to die. His blade clashed with the metallic rod of Miku's staff, and Miku stared the shorter boy down coldly.

"You're the one who came to take her?" She demanded as she looked the boy over, this one also smelled slightly of her former mate, Lynne. And it made her grin. "So, you're family? You truly look alike." Len clenched his teeth as he pushed his blade down harder, if he could just make the girl stumble back for a moment. "I wonder, do you also, taste alike?" She asked with a grin, before leaning in closer, their lips almost touching.

The shock this had caused the boy was enough for Miku to be able to push the guy backwards, knocking him down the stairs and making him hit the back of his head on the stone tiled floor. He could feel a burning pain in the back of his head, and a warmth leaking down his neck as his blood leaked from the cuts on his crown and forehead.

"Ah, Hahahahahahaha!" Miku laughed cruelly, one hand half covering her mouth as she admired her handiwork, three of the four idiots that had tried to steal Rin from her had been knocked out cold. And the fourth had fled. Now all she had to do, was to finish them off. . . Memories flashed before her. What was happening, why was she seeing these images now? And where had the mage gone? She saw visions of the war that had cost the lives of millions. Her crying at the imperials forced the mask of domination on her. Teto's hand as she reached for her when she was dying. The throne room of the imperial palace, with one chair covered in the blood representing the innocent prince she had killed. Chains that symbolized her and her mate's imprisonment. And a bloodied white rose, representing the purity she had stolen from her beloved Rin.

She collapsed. Sobbing harshly. No. . . She did not want this, if she kept going like this she would shed more innocent blood. These people she was fighting had done nothing wrong. But the mask, Luka's control over her demanded she'd finish what she started. There was only one that could help her now. "Please, sing. . ."[1] she begged, hoping her plea would reach Rin's ears.

Her eyes snapped open when the very voice she had prayed to hear reached her through the portal.

"_I pray to protect this bright world._

_Where everyone can smile. . . _

_A song for hope and light for tomorrow._

_Giving my life to it, I sing vigorously._

_Let my voice float with the wind till I die. . ._ "

It wasn't helping, she was feeling a little somnolent but that was all. She should be happy that she was growing resistant to her mate's voice, that it was no longer causing her to fall into a slumber when she was hyped on adrenaline. But of all times this was the worst her body could have chosen. She sluggishly managed to get up. Her body still working towards her set goal, to terminate the intruders. The brother of her beloved. Was this how it was supposed to go? Her brother's death set this off, she killed Luke, the brother of the empress in revenge. And now, she would take Len's life? "History repeats itself. . ." She stated in a nostalgic tone as she turned towards Rin's brother. Only to see he had pushed himself up again , clutching his bleeding right shoulder with his left hand as his glare pierced her.

She was shocked to see him recover this fast. Even though she was in her human form, the impact of the floor with the way she had pushed him back would have been enough to knock him out cold. Her hand lashed out, a flash of azure fire collected in her palm, and the spirits, shade wraiths rose from the ground once more. This time however. Len did not care, he charged right through them. Miku reeled back at the sight. Just when she was about to fight back, Rin's voice reached out to her again. She sounded, hurt. She knew it right? She knew that Miku was fighting her brother, hurting him.

"_All voices encounter light, and lead into shadow,_

_as the repeating history."_

And before Miku knew it, Len's voice had joined Rin's. Singing even while he was fighting. There was no mistaking that these two were indeed related. Her body tried to fight her mind, her mind tried to fight the influence of the mask. And it hurt, truly hurt. It was as if the dominator's mask was trying to scorch her face off. She could vaguely register Len's sword, and then, his fist collided with her face. It did not hurt. And she opened her eyes in wonder, her bright blue eyes shining and wide in shock as the accursed item crumbled.

"_The thumping sound of the infinite world resounds, to declare the end!_

_All lives end and grow back again_

_In this paradise of light and shadow!"_

When their song ended, Rin's disembodied voice no longer carried through the portal, And Len too weary to keep his own voice going Miku blinked, It was over? Just like that? Had it been the twins combined voices? Or the blue sorcerer's magic? She did not truly care, she was free. And for the first time in a long time, it was like she could breathe calmly again. Ignoring how Len strode past her, towards the portal she was tasked with defending. Where Rin was waiting for them.

* * *

**Chapter 11 end. **

* * *

[1] Hey, I have to remain a little true to the story!

One of the characters that I know for sure is much different than I wrote him is Kaito, good chance that he'll end up being a turncoat in the real story. With that last frame showing him suggesting he had ran away. . . But, little to be said about that yet.

I had really wanted some more feedback on my last chapter. But one is better than none I guess. Thank you. And sorry for being so weak as to lose interest over such a petty thing as a lack of reviews. I will finish this story properly.


	13. Chapter 12: Proof of life (Good end)

**Synchronicity:**** Of love and Luxuria**

And so we came to the final chapter, let me start with the good ending since I prefer to bring some happiness first. Rather than letting it end in grief from the start. Also, I think chapter 13 would fit well for the bad end. I was actually surprised at getting so many reviews all of a sudden, I'm sorry, I did not mean to guilt-trip anyone. I just could not get myself to properly work on the story because I did not feel happy at all. Thanks for cheering me up a little.

This chapter is actually written before part 3 was out so I have no idea what's going to happen, this is no longer related to the story in the song

-Red: Sorry, I was away for quite a while because I was not feeling so happy about writing this any more. I should have put a little more spirit into it. Thank you for staying with me. I'll finish this, I'll show you!

-Imonz: I'm not going to discontinue this story, Or at least that wasn't my intent.

-Silentreader: I really did not intend to make people feel bad about not reviewing, I just did not know there were indeed still people that were reading so I wasn't sure if it was worth worrying over this any more seems it was.

Link Kamishiro: Thank you, I actually heard the final chapter might be released on the 12th, so let's look forward to it, of course, there's no telling, Vocaloid suffers from a lot of trolls!

S.A: Thank you for leaving a review anyway. And sorry for making you wait once again, your care is really appreciated!

Luke: Thank youu!

To all of you, thank you so much for your inspiring words! 98-Anonymous and Stygian Vedrfolnir. I am glad you reviewed too, but since I could respond to you though the PM system, I'll save some space in the authors notes, teeheheh!

Because I do not want to take up too much useless space, the good and bad end share the first half, so even if you're going to read the bad end, please read down here first until the line that says the chapters branch off.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Proof of life (Good end)  
**

* * *

"How long have I been looking for you?"

It was a question to which he did not expect an answer, since it was one only he knew. "I have never lost hope that I would find you again, and today, I can scarcely believe it." All these years, Len had known he'd missed something. Something he'd been looking for in the sky. Following a voice only he could hear, a voice that had been stuck in his head. The voice of his twin sister. And today he would finally meet her again. He could feel his heartbeat. His very soul warming as his outstretched hand reached for the glowing beam of light, the portal that would send him to where she was. He would finally, Finally save her!

"Not so fast, prince charming." He was suddenly knocked backwards. A pain shooting through him as he was somehow repelled from the magical gateway. On his way to the floor his body slammed into that of the dragoness who was still stunned by what had occurred. But the latter did not give an inch. Instead twisting around and grabbing the young man by his collar. The hell was he doing?

"What's taking you so long, Miku?" Came the icy, conniving voice of the empress as the lady stepped forth onto the platform. A soft, pained whimper was heard as Ruiko entered the room right behind her, with the diva lying over her shoulder.

"Rin!" Miku exclaimed, dropping the blonde's twin brother as soon as her eyes fell on the bruised form of her mate. Her clothing was ragged, and her body was covered in nasty red and blue spots and long gashes. It was painfully obvious what had been happening. The two had not approved of her singing to try and pacify Miku. It also explained the hurtful note on which her song had ended. Or why it sounded less 'pure' than usual. Ruiko must have been beating her up pretty badly while she was doing her part. It hurt to just look at her bleeding, torn body. And surely, Len's face was deathly pale as he observed the girl, was he too late? Or perhaps she ended up like this because he came along?

"Don't worry, she won't die from this." Ruiko stated plainly as she unceremoniously dropped Rin's worn out form onto the floor. Another pained hiss leaving the girl's lips. A clear trickle of blood was flowing along the blond girl's side and thigh. There was no way they'd. . . No, ofcourse not. They wanted her to bear a dragon child, they would not beat her up so badly that she'd end up having a miscarriage. . . Still she looked so terribly hurt, a second later the young blond was wrapped securely in Miku's arms, pressed against the lady-drake's chest

"Rin-chan, are you aright?" She asked in a worried tone as she pulled the petite blonde closer. Healing magic, healing magic? God why hadn't she practised the use of that all this time? Of all the seven schools of magic, Curative spells were probably her weakest, she had spent so much time with hatred in her heart that it was like the light had abandoned her. "Don't worry, I'll manage." She said as she saw Rin stir weakly in her arms, giving another soft groan as she tried to look Miku in the eyes. Smiling as soon as she finally saw her eyes again.

From his place in the shadows, the blue haired mage observed the sight before him, his face completely expressionless. "No matter what happens today, the future will change." He mumbled to himself. That was right, he only had to help them get here, from this point on he was nothing but a spectator. The rest depended on how the people that had gathered here would proceed on. All the pieces that had gathered that would decide the future of the empire, and with it the rest of the world. He had messed with the flow of time enough.

The first of the remaining two to wake was the scholar, clearly he could barely move. But this was the chance he'd been hoping for, right? The missing part of his puzzle, the magic essence of a dragon. If he somehow managed to use that he could perform the spell he'd been wanting to get his hands on, the spell that could free the empress from her hate. But as it seemed right now, even his attempts to move were useless. He could barely stand, let alone conjure a spell of the level he was attempting. If such a spell was even possible. Kaito had never seen it used himself, nor in the past, present, nor future. Time would tell.

He could see Meiko push herself from the ground next, the red clad swordswoman let out a slight growl as she steadied herself, kneeling with her hand on her broken blade This thing was as good as useless now. . . no, the strength of a true knight came from her heart, not her weapon. Her gaze slid towards the 'angel of death' that accompanied Luka, and Meiko took a firm hold of the broken iron scrap that had shattered from her blade, hurling it straight towards her. Not at all surprised when Ruiko deflected it with her scythe, and cast her a grin at the challenge that Meiko had offered to her. The empress had no need of her right now, so she might as well have some fun.

"Miku, have you forgotten your objective?" The pink haired empress asked as Ruiko dashed away, observing the touching sight before her. "You were to take out the intruders, your mate is safe with us, we merely had to silence her for her own safety." She claimed, her expression turned into one of shock as the teal haired girl looked up at her, fire in her aquamarine eyes. "Impossible, how did you get rid of the mask?" She demanded. Uncaring of the fact that she was talking to someone of considerable power. At this moment she was just a human. A human with terrible power, but a human still, transforming into something capable of harming her would endanger her mate and leave her self vulnerable. So she would not just attack Luka.

"Yeah, what is it? I guess it's got to be love." Miku said with a solemn tone as her fingers combed through Rin's short blonde hair. A warm smile on her face as the healing energies she was channelling into the small girl were doing it's job. She seemed so calm, so serene, so adorable as she lay in her arms. It was so comfortable that it felt as if she was made to lay in that spot. "In any case, your spell is broken, we've won." She told in a plain tone, not taking her eyes off her beloved for even a moment. After all she had done to hurt Rin, hurting her, forcing the girl into singing for her till her throat bled. . . Killing her friend. . . Raping her. Now was her time to make amends, and to be a good lover. She would make sure Rin would be happy.

* * *

_AN: From this point on the good and bad end will branch off, if I posted it yet, you can skip to the bad end from here if you prefer._

* * *

To call Luka pissed was taking this all too lightly. She was furious. Like hell she would allow the MONSTER that had ruined her life and murdered her brother to be happy like this. Depressive thoughts indeed, after all these years she still had not stopped cultivating her hatred towards the teal haired woman. And now that the mask was gone, and with it the control Luka had over her. The girl would just be a nuisance. It would take a while longer to get her plan ready, but the child growing in Rin's womb would have to do. A setback of one generation was not too horrible, considering Luka would not age as long as she had the elixir.

Kaito was the first to notice Luka was not going to let her last chance to have her revenge on the tealnette slip. He was not planning to act though. He'd already influenced things too much as they stood. There was only so much the order mages could forgive. And he'd definitely been pushing the limit. It was strange, so much power, yet at the moment he was needed most he stood completely powerless. Unable to act because of stupid rules and regulations.

"You are quite brave, Meiko-san, But also quite stupid, who would have thought a knight like you was going to challenge me with a broken sword?" It was what appeared to be a huge error in judgement on the red swordswoman's side. To engage an enemy of Ruiko's level without any form of defence other than a shattered blade. But she knew that she had to create an opening, for a while now she had seen the scholar trying to get up. He had a plan but obviously needed her to create a diversion. The question was, how long would she be able to fight Ruiko like this? Gakupo better be quick about it.

Only narrowly did Meiko manage to dodge the first swipe of Ruiko's scythe, But she was aware that she did not have a chance to actually fight the other off. And when the second slash was followed up directly by a hit with the wooden stave to her legs she staggered. "Meiko-san, what were you thinking?" Ruiko asked with a cruel sadistic tone as she stood over the fallen swordswoman. The butt of the scythe pressed against her chest to keep her down. Meiko growled lowly and jabbed the shard of metal stuck to the hilt of her broken sword into the woman's foot. Causing the latter to wince before kicking the shattered weapon out of her hand. "How sad, here I was planning to grant you mercy and this is how you thank me?" Ruiko muttered darkly. Setting her foot down on Meiko's belly as she brought the blade of her scythe to the woman's neck.

"Wait!" The blonde boy shouted, and Ruiko hesitantly turned her head towards him. Her weapon still threateningly close to slicing the swordswoman's head clean off her torso. "She's unarmed, so she's no longer a threat, I will be your opponent." He stated as he stumbled towards the two, one hand on his bleeding forehead. He did not understand what was happening but Rin was safe in Miku's care, so he thought. If he could help it he would like to end his search without casualties. Again, if offered a challenge of any sort, Ruiko was not one to turn it down. And she focussed her attention fully on the young, valiant warrior.

"You're so delusional if you think there's a happy end for you in this. You don't deserve such!" Luka growled darkly under her breath as she watched the 'cute' couple. She did not really despise Rin, but the demon holding her was a different story completely. The pythoness' hand began to light up with a red hue as her eyes bored into Miku's, keeping her attention on the teal haired girl. The burning sensation in her palm growing with the second as the darker swirls of energy collected there. Murder her, she definitely would murder her! It was the only way she could ever atone for the death of her beloved brother!

Miku seemed to be too concerned with staring her down to notice the threat, the magical energy Luka was collecting with the intent of removing this unwanted piece on her chessboard. The scholar that had betrayed them was making some weak, useless attempts at what seemed like a sort of summoning spell. There was no familiar he could possibly conjure right now that would stop the empress though. Nothing would prevent her from blasting Miku straight to hell and having the revenge she'd been thirsting for, after all these years. Rin stirred in Miku's arms, her eyes opening slowly, she looked around for a mere second, noticing the concentrated look on Luka's face, and she realized something was wrong.

Rin pushed herself off against Miku's chest, but the taller girl held her tightly and did not budge. Was she trying to stop Luka? How useless, that she did not downright hate the blonde did not mean Luka would spare the blonde's lover just for her. The empress caught a flash of light from the corner of her eyes just as she was about to obliterate the dragoness completely. And then. "That's enough, Luka."

She froze up, that voice, Luka had not heard that voice in years, and. . . She should not be hearing it now either. "If one death calls upon another, the cycle of hatred will never be broken. What do you think to achieve this way, my sister?" It was the voice of her deceased brother. The magic collected in her palm dispersed when she felt a soft weight settle on her shoulder, not quite solid but it was there, and when she was turned around her blue eyes went wide as saucers, it was not possible. Should not be possible. But it was.

"Luke. . ." She could not believe her eyes, and clearly, she wasn't the only one. Even the fight between Len and Ruiko had paused, with the blonde boy laying on his back, pushing against the reaper's scythe to keep her from ripping into his skin.

"In the flesh." The former prince answered, before letting out a soft chuckle. "Well, figuratively." Indeed before the empress stood the eery, slightly transparent shape of her long dead brother. She could feel a drop of warmth form in the corner of her eyes as she fell to her knees and just stared, said nothing, did not move either. As if afraid that by doing so she would wake up from the dream image before her. There had been so much she had wanted to learn from him but could not because of his sudden departure. All because of that wretched creature.

"You're thinking terrible things again, Aren't you sis?" He asked as he knelled before his sister, stroking his ghostly hand across her cheek, she wasn't able to feel much of it, it was a temporary, flowing sensation like that of water touching her skin. And it left the ice lady unable to respond. It seemed impossible, but the appearance of Luke even in this form had been enough to render the powerful woman speechless. "What was it that I used to tell you about forgiving, sis?" The prince asked as he looked her in the eyes.

"The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong." Luka quoted, apparently it was the quote of a wiseman somewhere in some time, and her brother had often said lines like these. "Is it wrong that I wanted you to rest in peace?" She asked, her voice as determined as she could be in this situation. "It's a trap!" Ruiko, finally piped in, "Snap out if it Milady, the scholar is trying to fool you!" She warned her mistress, only for the spirit to turn her way instead.

"You haven't changed a bit, Rui-chan. Still afraid to believe, scared to be hurt." Yes, that shut the reaper up. There was only one person that used that nickname for her, and only when they were in private. "I'm sorry that we couldn't get married." He added, and this drew a light chuckle from Ruiko. Back to the old jokes, this was him. There was not a shred of doubt about it.

The scholar, Gakupo finally collapsed, and with it, the spirit he'd summoned gave a last bow of apology, aimed towards the dragoness, before he too vanished with the flow of energy to keep him here cut off. There was a silence. Meiko had picked herself up again. Her shattered broken excuse of a weapon at the ready again in case Ruiko were to press her attack again. Len had not left his position. His face slightly white, as if he had just seen a ghost. . . Not surprising since he actually had. His sister did not fare much better, clinging closely to Miku as she shivered. Whispering something like 'is the scary dead man gone?' Which made the dragoness grin, apparently she had a weakness. But, this was not the time to concentrate on that.

"I always knew the reason you hated me, but this is the first time I am able to say. . . I'm sorry." Miku said hesitantly, she could not forget that Luke had killed her brother. But to hold on to that anger would be meaningless. And when she saw the human man once more, she realized, he had been sorry for what he did. She had to be the first to forgive. "Even though he. . . Killed my brother, I should never have given in to my anger and taken the life of yours." It was a hard thing to say, since she the pain of that day was still fresh in her heart. But, it had to be said, Even though Luka did not seem to pay her apology any heed.

"Understand that no matter how many times you say you're sorry it wont wash away all the pain and hurt you caused and the tears you made me cry." Luka finally managed to force out. Her eyes downcast. "I can forgive, but not forget, so please. Leave. . . I don't want to suffer your presence any longer." She was holding back her anger, it had not faded, but she managed to force it back, she had grown and strengthened it over years and it would take time to get rid of it. She felt a weight settle on her shoulders, the soft clinging sound of a metal blade hitting the ground beside her as Ruiko had dropped her scythe and embraced her from behind.

"Actually, I was sick of fighting." The raven-haired woman admitted as she held the confused empress.

Around them, Meiko was helping Len back to his feet, And Kaito had made his way back into the cave, slipping his black fingerless glove back on as he bent down, and slung the passed-out scholar over his back. "I'd much rather have been carrying Meiko like this, you better thank me when you wake up, old man." He told jokingly. His eyes turning towards the dragoness and her diva, as the teal haired woman lifted the little blonde into a princess carry. He managed a little smile, oh he was getting into trouble for breaking every rule the order held on to. But, from all he could tell with his limited knowledge of the future, it was worth it.

"I'm sure they will get along, in heaven." Luka looked up towards the source of the voice, why was Miku still talking to her? Couldn't she get a hint? "Our brothers, I mean." She added as she gave Luka a forlorn smile. And it was as if it was for the first that Luka remembered that she was not the only one who lost her last relative that day. "From what I have seen just now, I am sure this 'Luke' was a great guy." She said before she turned to face the exit. If she had not turned away, she might have seen that small smile appearing on Luka's face.

"He was." She simply said as she watched the group take their leave. All these years, consumed by hatred. It was time she'd start recovering from that.

* * *

"We made it." Once they reached the outside and Kaito put Gakupo down to rest against a log near the cave entrance, the blue haired man was immediately taken by his collar. The red swordswoman glaring at him as he was pulled to face her.

"So, what where you thinking when you ran?" Meiko asked him with a low growl. "Scurrying your rats ass off with your tail between your legs when you were in danger only to turn back when things were safe again. And you call yourself a man? You call yourself a human being?" Meiko wasn't happy and was close to choking him to death by his scarf, she probably would have if it wasn't for the intervention by the purple haired man that had just managed to pick himself up.

"Enough, Meiko-san." He muttered, though he did not physically interfere with their lover's quarrel. "The laws of his order forbid the use of magic to alter the future which has already been prophesied. He had a reason." Although it was a weak one considering one fact, the one which confused the scholar the most. "Which brings me to the question. . . As to why you came back and healed me."

Indeed, if it had not been for Kaito's magic, giving Gakupo the energy needed to get up and finish his cast, he'd never have been able to cast the very spell he had been trying to create. While the presence of a dragon was indeed a help, especially since she was trying to channel magic to heal her mate. His injuries were too severe to focus properly after all. Without the help of blue haired mage, there was no telling how the events would have unfold.

"Do I even need to explain? In every man's life there comes a time where he has to make the decision between doing what would be right to the world, or doing something. . . Incredibly stupid that would be in his best interest." The sorcerer shook his head, his eyes cast to the floor. He knew what he'd done was irreversible, if he was lucky he'd just be kicked out of the order and have his magic sealed away.

"Thank you." The voices of two kids reached his ears, and before he knew it, he found himself in the middle of a hug between the two blonde kids. "I hope it won't cause you too much trouble, but I want you to know I'm really thankful for what you did." Rin told the man, still in disbelief at the idea her shadowy existence was over.

"I don't think we could have saved sis without your help, and, the world, there's no way that future will come to pass now." Len added before letting go, raising his fist. "You're a man of honour, I like that!" Of course, Kaito would be unable to hide the smile that formed on his lips.

"Kids these days." His eyes turned towards Meiko, who sat atop the log Gakupo had been set to rest against with her arms folded over her chest. "So, it's done, and after this, we can all go our own way again. A hand was placed on her shoulder and Gakupo gave a small cough.

"Not really, I think you may have forgotten who we left in there. If the empress has regained her senses, it's important we return to the palace and back her up, she'll need us all more than ever." Time would tell if being able to lay contact with her brother from time to time was going to be enough to keep her on the straight path.

"Sir?. . ." the uncomfortable voice of a certain dragoness cut in. She would have to get used to talking to humans again. "Excuse me, but, that magic you used back then. . . Could you perhaps use it on me too, later?" The teal haired girl asked as she drew the smaller girl, her beloved mate, into her arms. The action caused the blonde to look up at her, and a blush to form on her cheeks when she felt the gloved hands of Miku on her belly, stroking it through her still torn dress.

"I have to tell my brother." She sighed, her fingers drawing lazy circles over Rin's tummy. "That he's going to have a niece." At these words, Rin's face turned red as a tomato. Sure, she had always wanted to have a child, to leave something on this world, along with her songs as a proof that she did live. . . And right now she was happy it was with Miku. But, she did not have to be THIS blunt about it!

"Mi-ku chaaan!" She cried out in embarrassment. And many laughs were had. As the tiny blonde Ex-diva pushed at Miku's chest to get away. And Len was once again forced to save his daughter from the 'evil dragon' It was a melancholic time. And even Len made a joke out of it, as everyone could clearly see, the two girls did indeed love eachother dearly. On the edge of it all, Kaito just stood there. Shaking his head from side to side. So this was what he had been fighting for?

"It's good to see your work paid off, isn't it?" Of all people, it was the red swordswoman that stood next to him, a bottle with some sort of alcoholic beverage in her hand, a local brew apparently known as 'one cup ozeki' which she held out to the mage. "I believe it was all worth it."

The mage blinked for a moment, looking at the bottle, he'd much rather have something cold right now, but beggars can't be choosers. "You're right," He eventually answered, taking the bottle and raising it to his lips.

"It really was, all worth it."

* * *

**Good end. **

* * *

In the end, it feels cheesy even to me. Hopefully the bad end will be better, and HOPEFULLY I can get that finished soon. Kinda drowning in homework, my awful lot.

I also lost my beta reader so, yes. . . apologies if this chapter feels messier than usual. And happy holidays in advance! I hope not to ruin everyone's happy Christmas by posting a sad ending that day. But I still might, after all you still have the happy alternative to turn back to. Everyone, thanks once more for your reviews!


	14. Chapter 13: Soundless Voice (Bad end)

**Synchronicity:**** Of love and Luxuria**

-98-Anonymous: I hope you'll still read it, even though it will be a lot less happy than the happy end~ I hope the happy end was not too sugary sweet though!

-Red: Thank you for still being here. I hope I can live up to your expectations once again. I don't know if I can make the ending truly sad. Considering I myself have been pretty emotionless the last few days. But at least, I will make it dark.

Luke Kage : Mad skills? I don't have those, silly! But I will make sure you have something to read at least.

This ending assumes you have read the last chapter (The good end) until the separator as that is where it will carry on, if you haven't read that part, or just have to refresh your memory you can find it there!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Soundless Voice (Bad end)  
**

* * *

Luka could not believe that something like 'love' could be strong enough to break the mask of domination. And the rage within her was seething. She wanted to obliterate this filthy drake, now she was no longer under her control she had no more need for the unholy creature. It was best, yes, it was for the best she just died! Ruiko would take care of the traitors and the boy, and she would exterminate the vermin that had taken human form. The part of the plan Luka had for the future was already completed anyway.

"Len. . ." Rin managed to force out, here eyes on her long lost brother. "Please, help Meiko, she's going to be in trouble if she fights Ruiko, there's no way she can win, that woman is a demon." She knew all too well how great the ability of the scythe wielding fighter was, having faced her only a few minutes ago. And she had been holding back on her.

"Don't worry about me, I'm with Miku." she added with a smile, for some reason Len just stood there, something felt wrong here. His thoughts drifted to the blue haired mage, where had he gone? He came here with them, so why did he just run off? Had he led them into a trap? No matter, he had to trust his sister. Meiko was unarmed, there was no possibility the red swordswoman could defeat the 'reaper' on her own. In fact, she was already losing, she fought well, but there was no way she could win with the iron scrap that was once her trusted sword

Just in time did Len manage to parry the blow that might have cost Meiko her life. A grin on his lips as he glared at the raven haired assassin. "My turn, Ruiko-san." He told her. Something that made the scythe wielder chuckle in amusement. He wanted to risk his life for someone he only barely met? Fine by her, in the end it was just another day's work for her. "Meiko, help Gakupo up." Len ordered, and clearly the swordswoman was frustrated at being ordered around by a kid. But she did not comment on this, pushing herself from the floor and hurrying over towards the fallen scholar.

"What am I doing?" Kaito muttered to himself, clenching his hand into a fist, he had led the others straight towards their deaths. He knew that he was already overstepping his boundaries, and doubtlessly after he'd used magic to ward off one of those 'spirits' that the dragon had sent at them, the order must have been on to him. But, could he really let them die? Gackt, his best friend, the innocent Len that was only trying to save his sister, and above all, Meiko. . . He could not deny he had developed feelings for the woman, even though she regarded him as trash.

No, He had to go back! He had to put things straight. Within seconds he was back into the hall, and he halted in his steps at what he saw. Meiko. . . Why was she, was she kissing Gakupo? No, that couldn't be true. Gackt knew of his feelings for Meiko right? He'd never do such a thing! His eyes darted through the room, Len was, with limited success trying to fight off that 'daughter of a man' as he called her. And Rin, the person this quest had started over was, was she dying? Yes she seemed to be dying. And the dragoness did not seem to be doing a great job healing her. His eyes once more travelled over to Gakupo, but. Her could not look at him, being so close to his love interest like that, he would be fine. For now, he should focus his powers on Rin instead.

"Miku, are you happy?" Luka asked the dragoness with a hateful tone. She could see Rin's body beginning to stir in Miku's arms. And the tealnette looked at the petite blonde with a loving smile. It was enough to make Luka feel mentally and physically ill. "You know that after all you did, she will hate you forever right? Murdering all the divas before her, even the one that treated her as a mother. . . And if that was not enough you had to rape her. And bewitch her, forcing her to carry your foul offspring, the child of the woman she detests.

Miku looked down at Rin as Luka spoke, trying to block out her hurtful, cruel words. She pulled the young girl closer to her chest. Did Rin really hate her? What sort of question was that? Of course she did, after she had done such terrible things to her. She did not have the right to be the girl's mate. Not after she did not even offer the poor human girl a choice on the matter. She just took her, like any of the ancient drakes obsessed by treasure. She had wanted to even before the mask had been forced on her. Even now, with the pretty girl in her arms she wanted nothing more than to ravish her lips with her own. She was such a sinful creature.

So absorbed by the negative thoughts she was, that she did not notice the red swirl of black magic which was gathering in the palm of her arch enemy. Rin moved once more, her eyes slowly fluttering open. She took a look around. Before her eyes met Miku's "Miku-chan?" She asked in a groggy tone. She felt as if she just had sex with Miku, in her dragon form, and she had been on bottom. There was a soft ringing sound in her ears to the left, causing her to turn her attention to the source, and she immediately spotted it. "Miku. . . chan" Her voice was barely audible, her entire body hurt. Even as she felt a pleasant tingling sensation. Someone was healing her? "Miku-chan!" She forced out. Giving a firm push against Miku's chest.

Luka got the hint before Miku did, Rin had noticed her, she knew what she was trying to do. She only had one shot to take the dragon out, so she had to make it count. If Rin warned her, it would all be lost, did she charge her spell enough? It did not matter, even if it would not kill her in one blow, it would be enough to knock her out till she could finish the job! Without a second thought she aimed her palm towards the teal haired girl's face, who looked up with an expression of clear shock. A bright crimson flash was seen, blood splattering around them as the dragon's cry reverberated off the smooth rocks the cave was formed out of.

"RIN!" Was what the dragon had shouted out in panic, as within the blink of an eye, she saw how history indeed repeated itself. She could not find the time to respond as the small blonde pulled herself from her grip, and threw herself in the path of the red orb which was meant to end her life. The result was a fountain of blood as the dark energies burned their way through the skin of her back, scorching the poor girl's lungs as they tried to find a path towards their original target. Only to burn out prematurely, but not before leaving a gaping sizzling wound that covered the whole of Rin's back. The girl did not make a sound as it happened, her teeth clenched tight, as if it was not the worst pain she'd felt.

Miku could only watch the scene in horror, and the others stopped whatever they were doing to turn towards the source of the cry. A silence filling the place, only to be interrupted by Rin's weak voice.

"Deja vu. . ." She muttered as she grit her teeth together, trying to chuckle as she attempted to keep her eyes open. "I think, I died like this in my last life too, didn't I?" That time it had been an arrow in her heart. But otherwise.

"WHY?!" Miku cried, Tears dribbling from the corners of her eyes as she stared at her mate's face, she wasn't going to die again, was she? There was no way she would lose her Lynne twice. "After all I did, you should hate me! I ruined your life, it's because of me you did not even have a childhood!" She said as she shook Rin slightly in her hold. "Why would you do something as STUPID as this?" She demanded as she hugged her close, her body shaking as she tried her best to once more call upon her failed healing powers.

"What I hate." Miku stopped breathing, she knew how much she'd hurt Rin, she deserved her hatred. More than anyone else. ". . .Is that I still love you so much, even after all you put me through." Miku's heart froze in her chest. Wait. . . Rin loved her? A wretched creature like her? She was dying to protect her, for the second time now, yet. . . She was smiling "I really am. . . an idiot." And then, she went limp in Miku's arms, hands falling lifelessly at her sides as her head lolled to the back. Her empty, dead eyes staring blankly, aimlessly at the ceiling.

For a few seconds no one dared to speak or move. Their attention focussed on the blonde girl whose body was resting in Miku's arms, the teal haired woman's form shaking with anger, and the wrecking sobs she couldn't suppress, Len's face was that of clear terror, his sword falling to the floor as he rushed over to the two girls. "Don't move from that place." Miku's voice rumbled. Looking over at the boy with a glare. Her eyes ablaze, glowing brightly as her body began to stretch and twist. Ruiko dashed past the young warrior only to be smacked away by a grotesque deformed tail which had erupted from behind Miku's back.

"How dare you?" The tealnette hissed as her glare fixed itself on Luka. Her face now was truly frightening. Her mouth twisted, and while there was still a distinct humaity in the shape of her face the rows of teeth set between her thin lips were more resemblant to those of a shark. "Rin represented the light of everything that's good in this world, and you killed her." Luka's heartbeat sped up, as she desperately tried to find the power for another attack, her eyes frantically searching for Ruiko who lay slumped against the far wall, she must have hit her head hard.

As she turned back towards the dragon woman, she was already in her face, eyes only an inch from her own, burning into her. And the next thing she felt was the creature's clawed hand ripping into her stomach. As she was pushed over onto her back. "Die." Miku growled out, her voice twisted in anger, the grief she felt over her loss already pushed to the back. "If you know what's good for you, you will die! For Rin's sake, for the sake of the world she wanted to protect!" The empress could not even make a sound as she weakly tried to resist. And suddenly, she felt like she knew this feeling. This was the way her brother had died. She knew she had done something terrible, taking the life of an innocent, two if she counted her unborn child. And now she was taking the punishment for it?

It was sad she only realized the truth when she was about to die, but it seemed to ease the pain of her body being ripped apart. "Is this, justice? Brother?" She asked weakly before her vision faded to black. Her question left unanswered.

From the shadows, the blue haired mage could only observe, despite having the ability to predict the future he had not expected Rin's decision. In the end, he probably should have. But he was too focussed on the thought that Meiko, who had really just been trying to help Gakupo back to his feet. . . Might have harboured interests in the scholar. The failure of this 'mission' was all his fault. He turned away from the sight. Blood for blood? He did not know if that was truly the right way to describe it. Was killing the empress truly needed to avert the frightening vision he had seen into the future?

In any way, the future had been changed. Although not without sacrifices. The world might enjoy another few decades of peace. And hopefully, no one would ever have to see what happened in this place. The diva brutally murdered, the empress killed in revenge. . . The twin brother's quest to find his sister only a half success, he had only been able to see her for a few moments before her death. He would surely grieve her. But with her, the race of dragons had ended. Miku would take her own life a few days after. Len would spend the rest of his life in regret, his only wish that if they were ever reborn they could be twins again.

Was this fate, really any better than the alternative? Only time would tell.

* * *

_Many decades later in another place,_  
_There was an evil kingdom which no person dared to face._  
_And the ruler of this monarchy was a girl so mean,_  
_A tiny little princess of only age fourteen!_

_Evil flowers,_  
_Steadily bloom,_  
_In an array of bloodied doom._  
_Even thought the flower is so pretty and refined,_  
_The thorns had driven it's garden to decline._

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, Now, bow for me!" A certain blonde princess by the name Riliane Lucifen d'Autiche uttered in a cruel voice as she stared down from her balcony, her eyes gliding over the useless peasants standing on the town square below, her mouth was curled into a grin as she looked upon them without any care. It was not that she hated them, nor that she truly thought of them as being less than her. But for some reason, perhaps a message from her former lives? If there was truly something like reincarnation. . . The princess had one important thought in the back of her head that overruled ever action she made.

"This time, I will not let myself be used, not by anyone."

* * *

**Bad end. **

* * *

And that was it for the bad end, poor Rin had to live her life in misery. Died in regret in the arms of someone she both loved and hated, and in the end. She was reincarnated as the daughter of evil. As such, the song quoted (And slightly edited to fit in and have singable lyrics) is indeed MOTHY's 'Aku no Musume'

Thank you for staying with me till the end, it will probably be a while before I start writing again. I just wanted to have this over with, after all the essays I was forced to write.


End file.
